The Evans Eight
by TBloves2read
Summary: What happens when Samcedes becomes a real life Brady Bunch? In this AU story, Sam a divorced man with two sons marries Mercedes a widowed mother with two daughters. How will this blended family work once it begins to expands? That question and more will be answered on each episode of the The Evans Eight.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Thanks for all the support you readers give to me as I write stories from my heart. One day I was watching a documentary on the** _ **The Brady Bunch**_ **and thought while watching the first episode ever that this would be a good idea for a fanfiction. Please forgive all my mistakes I am sure they are plenty. I started and failed on this project more than once having never attempted a Samcedes that is already married. However this is the crossover of two shows in which Samcedes is entirely AU. I don't own anything but original characters: Chang-Jones Face Claims:** _ **Chanel Iman**_ : **Micah Merie (Mimi- only Mercedes and Shelly calls her this because Shelly couldn't say Micah as a baby they gave her this name to use for her big sister) age 10 and** _ **Amerie**_ : **Michelle Meriah (Shelly) age 6. Evans Face Claims:** _ **Austin Butler:**_ **Samuel Craig (Craig) age 12 and** _ **Cary Elwes**_ **: Kaiden Matthew (Kade) age 8**

 **Prologue**

I don't know if you all are familiar with the show The Brady Bunch, but this show mirrors my life in a funny and kind of twisted way. My legal name is Micah Merie Chang-Jones, and I am ten years old. My mother is a retired Tony nominated Broadway and Olivier West End actress named Mercedes Jones. She met my father Michael Chang when they both auditioned and won roles in a revival of _West Side Story_ that featured an Asian gang versus an African-American gang. My mom won the role of Marie the role was previously named Maria but changed for the updated casting, and my father won the role of Tsung Lee previously named Tony and changed for the same reasons.

The role of Marie catapulted my mom into stardom resulting in her first Tony nomination. My dad decided to take her out to celebrate her nomination, and she accepted his invitation. This invitation was not a date, but it soon turned into one. I can barely remember my father, but I do remember a sweet, forceful, and loving man. He was the disciplinarian of our household, but my mom was the most vocal of the two. She told me that my dad swept her off her feet by taking her out dancing and helping her with her dancing so that she truly became the triple threat she needed to be to become a success in the theatrical world.

Their romance was fast, and the two decided to get married during the London run of their musical, and they honeymooned in nearby Paris, France. As soon as their play ended, my mom was soon cast in a revival of _Dreamgirls_ in London ,and my dad chose to stay in London with her. When _Dreamgirls_ finally made it back to the United States, my mom realized that she was pregnant with me. Because the role called for her to be pregnant, she was able to keep on working up to the night that I was born. She named me Micah Marie because if I was a boy, my name was going to be Michael and she wanted a feminine version of the name, and my middle name was in honor of the role in which she met my father.

My mom told me that after she had me, the lure of the stage no longer had any appeal, and she didn't want to return to fulfill her contract for a complete year, but daddy told her that we Chang-Jones were people of our word, and he made her return to finish out the three months that she had remaining in her contract. While mom was finishing out her contract, my dad became a full-time Mr. Mom, and he decided to work from home investing their earnings, and he tripled our family's wealth by the time he and mom had decided to move from New York to North Georgia of all places. My dad had decided to open a reputable dance studio in the suburbs, and my mom could do voice over work, act in movies and sitcoms, and sing theme songs that were shot and recorded in many of the studios in the Atlanta area.

My dad had chosen Georgia because the real estate and taxes were much cheaper, and the house that we lived in was five times the size of the place we had resided when we lived in New York. My mom would explain this every time, she complained about the Georgia heat, even though, it was better than the New York and London snow. Mom told me stories of my dad all the time, and she kept his memory alive for me and my little sister.

My little sister was born as soon as we settled into Canton, Georgia which was an hour commute to the heart of Atlanta which is the same commute even if you lived in the city according to my mother. My dad had purchased 18 acres of land, with a lake, three other buildings that were to become his dance studio, my mom's recording studio, and a guest home for relatives when they would visit. However, my dad never lived to see his dreams realized. Just a couple of a weeks after my sister's birth, my dad was involved in a horrible six car accident that resulted in those crazy Atlanta people not being able to drive in snow or rain. My dad was a veteran in driving in bad weather and didn't think twice about going into Atlanta to have a business meeting with the contractors who were to begin to work on his dance studio. He was excited that he could now literally work from home and be near his two angels and his one she devil (his nickname for my mom who while pregnant was not the happiest person to be around).

My mom said that she knew my dad had died before she even answered the door for the police. They had pictures found in my dad's wallet along with his license, so they knew who my mom was and quickly found out that she had just given birth and was not in any way able to drive to Atlanta to identify the body. The police had to call my maternal grandparents, who didn't live far now that they had retired to Florida, to come to Georgia to be with us because my mom was almost in a state of a shock. My mom took care of us but the joy, laughter, and fire that characterized my mom was noticeably missing.

My grandmother stayed with us for several months after my dad's death until my mom woke up one morning and although the laughter was missing, she was almost back to her old self, and she was once again the best mom in the entire world. One thing her mom continued to nag my mom about was about us little girls needing a man in our lives. She encouraged my mom to date, but instead of dating, my mom decided to hire a manny/housekeeper named Blaine Anderson. She said she chose Blaine because he was Asian, look nothing like my dad, and because he could also sing.

Blaine and my mom got along like friends instead of employer/employee. He was an adult that we called by his first name, so he was more like family to my little sister and myself. He did none of the cooking because my mom was the better cook out of the two of them, but he cleaned the house, made sure the car was serviced, did the driving, and took care of my little sister and me when my mom had to do occasional appearances. After he had lived with us for over five years, he had truly became more family than a man my mom hired to take care of us.

It was when I was nine years old that I became the impetus for my mom meeting Sam. I was supposed to be entering fifth grade the next school year, but my Georgia Milestones test and past grades alerted my teachers that I was performing at a level far beyond my classmates. They met with my mom and decided that I should be accelerated to the middle school a year before because there was nothing that the teachers could teach me, and that I was emotionally mature and tall enough to be able to transition into middle school without a problem.

Starting middle school that August was something that I had been looking forward to. School bored me and finally being challenged was something that I thought would be cool. My electives for middle school were pre-chosen for me because I was one of the last students to be registered. I was given choir which wasn't a bad thing considering who my mother was and that I had been singing since I was two, and that is how I first met Sam who at the time I knew as Mr. Evans. He was the school's art teacher and choir teacher. I thought that Mr. Evans was going to die when he found out who my parents was. It was like he stood speechless, and I really thought he was going to have a stroke.

Unbeknownst to me, Mr. Evans had an insane obsession with my mom. He had every recording of hers even the soundtracks of musicals that he had never seen. I never told anyone who my parents were, but my name is a dead give away to adults who are into the theatrical world. Most of my peers didn't know who they were, and that allowed both me and my sister to live normal lives. Mr. Evans flat out asked me if I was Mercedes and the late Mike Chang daughter, and I said yes knowing that he was a teacher and would be able to find out the information anyways.

The next thing he asked for me to do is sing, and I sang "Listen" a song from _Dreamgirls_ that my mom would sing as a duet with me all the time when I was little girl. Mr. Evans stood transfixed looking at me like I was going to be his prized student. I never song in front of my peers, and even I was shocked when they give me a standing ovation. I finally felt what my mother must have felt when she would sing songs and win an Olivier award for it in London.

Mr. Evans wasted no time in asking if my mom would be willing to volunteer to help all the students in the choir improve their vocals like she had obviously worked with me. I told him that I would ask her and see when she came to pick me up from school. The smile that I saw on his face made me happy because Mr. Evans' had the biggest lips I had ever seen on a white man and his smile transformed his face.

When I told my mom about choir and my first standing ovation, a look crossed her face that made me think I had made a mistake. It was like she was reliving her past and feeling very sad missing performing and missing the energy that she got when she performed professionally. However, the look on lasted a minute, and she agreed to come to choir to help out since she didn't have to work on a movie soundtrack or write music for or act in any upcoming projects. My mom had peaks and valleys with her work. Sometimes she was extremely busy going to Atlanta almost every day, and sometimes she would not work for months or even a year. I loved the times when work was slow because she fixed my hair, took me and my sister to and from school, and we would cook dinner together singing and dancing every day. When she was working, Blaine was in charge and even though my sister and I loved Blaine, he was not our mother.

Well my whole life was changed when my mother began to volunteer at school. At first all Mr. Evans would do was stare at my mom in complete fascination. He would then find out what her favorite drink was and made sure he had it for every time she came to the school to volunteer. He would also ask my mom her favorite songs, and he would learn them and serenade her by guitar every time she would enter the room. It was obvious to everyone in our classroom except my mom, that Mr. Evans was crushing on my mom really hard.

My mom just thought that Mr. Evans was appreciative of her willing to spend her time helping him with the choir. She didn't notice him sneaking glances at her because she was busy working with groups of students doing vocal exercises and helping them find their ranges. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and I told Mr. Evans if he liked my mom so much he should just ask her out to thank her for volunteering with our choir.

He finally took my advice, and asked my mom out to dinner to thank her for all the hard work she was doing with the choir, and my mom not thinking that it was a date accepted. The rest shortly became history because one date turned into two dates, two dates into three dates, and then by the time they went out for the fourth time, my mom realized that Sam Evans was courting her and she liked it. It wasn't until their tenth date, that Sam and my mom thought it was okay to include his children and her children on a family date.

I would love to say that we all got along instantly but that would be a lie. Sam's family consisted of himself and two boys. His ex-wife Kitty was currently trying to make it on Broadway and had left Sam seven years ago to pursue her career. According to my mom, Sam came from a wealthy family, and Kitty thought that Sam's wealth would help her in her career, so she married him not for love but for money and a way to get out of Tennessee so that she could become a star.

Sam had two sons, Craig who was 12 and Kade who was 8. The boys hated my mom, my sister, and me on sight. Unlike me, the boys had never met my mom and didn't understand why his dad had to date and why he had to expose them to so many females. My sister and I noticed the boys' attitudes, so we served them major stank face and never gave them a chance to hurt us by ignoring the two altogether.

The boys couldn't ignore us entirely because my little sister is just so beautiful. Out of the two of us, she looks more like my mom with her petite body. I, on the other hand, look like my dad the most. I am tall for my age and skinny too. The one thing that I have like my mom is my nose and teeth which makes me be able to sing according to her. My sister has my dad's nose, and her lips are my mother's and I guess it made sense for me to look like him and for Shelly to look more like my mom because we obviously inherited their heights.

Sam's sons looked exactly like tiny replicas of him. I don't know what their mother looked like, but his boys looked like their dad which wasn't such a bad thing because Mr. Evans was cute; all the girls in choir had a crush on him except for me. My mom had begun to look at Sam like she used to look at my dad in the videos I had seen of them together, and I knew we were meeting his kids because things between my teacher and my mom were becoming serious. Hello, I was in the gifted and talented program for a reason, and I could read the signs loud and clear. I don't know how Sam Evans did it, but he made my mom fall in love with him.

The family date was a disaster with us Chang-Jones girls ignoring the Evans' boys, and Sam and my mom trying to get us all to interact. It was a lost cause and when the parents realized this, they gave up on us and began enjoying spending time together. Watching our parents together and seeing how much they enjoyed each other's company was the icebreaker that we all needed. My mom was truly back to being the vibrant woman she was before my dad's death, and if Sam made her this happy, laughing, on fire woman, than I would do my part in helping them stay together.

Apparently Sam's son Craig was seeing the same with his father. He told me later how awful his mother was and how she rarely visited him and his little brother. His mother according to his granny was a gold digger who only wanted his father for the finer things in life. And when his dad decided he wanted to be his own man and make his own money by becoming an artist, his mother decided to leave him and divorced him. Because his dad was the breadwinner in their marriage, he had to pay alimony which allowed his mother Kitty to fund her stay in New York in her pursuit in becoming a Broadway star. His dad refused to use his parents money to take care of her, so he had moved them to Georgia a cheaper and safe place to stay, got a job as an art teacher to support her while he sold his art and songs he had written to support them as a family. Sam had chosen Canton because it was closer to Nashville than New York had been and because he was able to get a job at a charter school that didn't require that he have a teaching certificate.

After our revelations with each other about our home lives, Craig and I began friends eventually and since we went to the same school this made a lot of sense. We began to talk more and more, and I would help him with his homework when we sat together at lunch or waited until after choir for both of our parents to stop mooning over each other.

One year later and Sam proposed to my mom, and that brings us to where we are now the day of the wedding.


	2. Episode One

**A/N: This crossover of two shows in which Samcedes is entirely AU begins with Episode One. After Episode One the story will no longer be a rewritten episode of the** _ **The Brady Bunch**_ **because Sam is no Mike Brady and Mercedes is no Carol Brady. I don't know if there will be future episodes but I am glad I finally finished what I initially envisioned. Future episodes would be finding out they are to become the Evans 7, becoming the Evans 7, and eventually them being the Evans 8 if I ever have time to write this. I don't own anything but original characters everything else is TV history. Thanks for reading.**

Episode One

 **Here's the story of a goofy gentleman who was bringing up two very silly boys. All of them had hair of gold like their father the youngest one with a cut from a bowl.**

 **Here's the story of a woman named Jones who was busy with two girls of her own. If you count Blaine, there were four of them living together, and they were not alone.**

 **Then one day this gentleman met this lady, and he knew it was love at first sight. That this group would someday be a family was a miracle from above and that's the way they became the Evans Six.**

"Are you finished with your juice Shelly?" Micah asked her little sister when their mother came in the kitchen dressed in a slip and hair rollers for her upcoming wedding to Micah's chorus teacher.

"Okay girls we all have to eat a big breakfast today. I know you are bound to be nervous but this is a big day for all of us." Mercedes says as she sits down and plays with her food. She was having last minute jitters and projecting her nerves on her daughters. She couldn't believe that she was getting married outside in her garden later on that day.

"We are almost finished, mom." Micah says and Shelly looks up at her mother's plate and realized that she hasn't eaten anything at all and quickly tells her mother this.

"I know baby girl. I just don't think I can eat anything." Mercedes admitted as Blaine came around to clear the table of the girls almost cleaned plates and glasses.

"It's normal for you to be nervous Mrs. Jones this is Saturday your big wedding day. I know if I was in your place I wouldn't have been able to eat or sleep." Blaine says as he continues to clean the kitchen.

"Well this isn't my first rodeo, but I will become the mother of four today, and instead of us two to clean up after, Blaine you will have three more people. I can understand if you are willing to leave us. Sam and his boys are not the cleanest people in the world. The one time we all went camping together, I think the girls and I spent most of the time cleaning while he and the boys spent the majority of their time making messes."

"Mrs. Jones, I could never leave you and the girls, and if the job gets too big, we can always hire out for someone to come in once a week to help me. Since the girls are now in school, I wasn't doing much anyways. This is a dream job for me, and I would never leave you."

"Aw Blainie you are simply the best. I thank God that we found you. You are a part of this family, and I am grateful that you wouldn't leave us when we needed you most. Becoming a blended family is no joke, and I know Sam's boys love you more than they love me. Sam also thinks that your Star Wars and superheroes fixation make you the coolest bro ever."

"Thanks Mrs. Jones, but are you sure you aren't nervous, you are putting salt in your coffee, and I know you usually prefer Stevia." Blaine says looking at Mercedes who adding salt to her coffee while talking to him.

"Well, I have to deal with listening to my mom and my old family friends berating me making sure that I am making the right choice. When that ratchet website _TBZ_ reported that Sam was marrying me for money all of my old buddies came out to check to see if this was true. When they found out how rich Sam's side of the family was, I was allowed a little breathing room. But those crazy people who doubt his attraction to me or think he's marrying me because I am the perfect mammy to raise his two sons makes me want to throw something at someone."

"We all know how much Sam loves you mom." Micah says remembering she was the one who encouraged her teacher to ask her mom out, and it was she and her future step-brother Craig who put aside their differences, so the families could actually have fun interacting with each other. Sam already knew her, and they had a good relationship. Sam couldn't help but treat Shelly like a little princess because she was their mother's mini me. Sam's boys on the other hand had took awhile to warm to her as a mother. However, when they saw the love that oozed from her pores and how she didn't let fame keep her from being a dedicated mother, they were easily won over by her the more time they spent with her. They were just like their father and couldn't help falling for Mercedes Jones' openness, honesty, and loving nature.

"Yes, that man is the most romantic man in the world. He still sends me a flower and a poem every day or an original song or piece of art. He is nothing like your daddy and Lord knows I loved Mike Chang, but his love for me is like a high school first love instead of a grown up people love. I love those two men equally but differently. Sam makes me feel young again and he loves all of me despite my weight gain after having two daughters. I just feel lucky to have found a man who loves me flaws and all just as much as your father did." Mercedes told her girls tearing up but smiling wide.

"You just have to remember his love for you and your girls, and you will be okay today Mrs. Jones soon to be Mrs. Evans." Blaine said knowing that the tears would make her eyes all big and puffy and his boss needed to show the world that it was Sam Evans that was lucky getting to marry this beautiful, sincere, generous, and very loving woman.

"I know and I am sure Sam is right now chilling and being relaxed while I can't eat because of the butterflies setting flight in my tummy."

* * *

"I can't believe the Mercedes Jones is marrying me. I am shaking like a leaf. Boys, I can't find my pants nor my shoes. I have gotta to get dress and have us over to the Chang-Jones' estate in less than an hour." Sam said looking like he was about to lose his mind dressed only in his shirt, tie, and socks.

"Look at your hair Kade. Didn't I use the bowl this morning to trim your moppy bangs. I don't know why I didn't let you go to barber with Craig and I. You are getting a little too old for my old childhood haircut aren't you baby boy?" Sam asked looking harassed.

"Chill out dad. Kade and I will help you find your pants and shoes."

"Thanks Craig. You all do like Mercedes don't you? I am not making you miserable while I make myself the happiest man in the universe?" Sam said looking at his boys knowing that they were slow to open up and trust Mercedes fearing that she was like their biological mother.

"Dad, I like Mercedes a lot." Craig reassured his father by telling him the truth.

"You know how much I like her. I didn't put any snakes in her sleeping bag when we camped out, and I keep Wolverine from jumping on her every time she comes over. Besides when she sings to me I feel like I am a superhero that her voice gives me magical powers." Kade says smiling at how Mercedes' voice made him feel as well as her soft body when she hugged him.

"Thank you Kade for not putting snakes in her sleeping bag or allowing Wolverine our Alaskan husky to jump on her. She is not much taller than you, and Wolverine doesn't know how to play well with the ladies yet."

While the guys are talking, Sam's cell phone rings. "That must be Mercedes" Craig says. Kade asks why do you think so?" Craig replies, "Because that's her ringtone "When a Man Loves a Woman"...Dad is so lame."

"Hello Cedes it's not bad luck for you to speak to me before the ceremony is it?" Sam asks grinning goofily.

"No baby as long as you don't see me in my wedding dress, I think we are fine." Mercedes says feeling better now that she hears the love of her life's voice.

"How are you doing future Mrs. Evans?"

"I am so nervous that I can't eat or think straight. Honestly Sam you would think that this was my first time getting married."

"Well this is your first time marrying me, and I am just as nervous as you are." Sam says forgetting to put his phone on mute when he addresses the boys next with "Why don't you boys run along and find my pants and shoes?" Sam asks his boys so he could have a little privacy.

"You have lost your pants and shoes Sam!" Mercedes screams as the boys leave to help out their dad.

"Baby, I have been a little basket case this morning; it's not every day a man gets to marry the woman of his dreams and convince himself that he is worthy enough for her."

"Sam, don't make me go Whitney on you and sing "All the Man that I Need."

"Babe, if you sing that I will run over without my pants on, and I can't promise we won't have the honeymoon before the wedding." Sam says half jokingly and half seriously. Because of the kids and wanting to set a good Christian example, the two had chosen to wait until after marriage to consummate it, and although they had done some serious making out to make sure they were compatible, Sam couldn't wait for their honeymoon, so that he could rock her slow and not let go all through the night.

"Sam Evans you are too much..." Mercedes laughs and the nerves she felt early drift away with the knowledge that Sam Evans was just so darn funny, sexy, and loving and she would be crazy to doubt marrying this man was the right decision.

After Mercedes got dressed she went to go check on Shelly and Micah. She noticed that Mike's picture was missing off of Mimi's night stand.

"Where is your daddy's picture?" Mercedes asks Micah looking at her suspiciously.

"I thought Sam might be uncomfortable seeing his picture when he comes in at night to tuck us in with you." Micah said looking like a little girl and not the little adult that she pretended to be.

"Mimi, Sam knows how much Mike meant to both us. Shelly has no memories of her father, and I think it's important to have his picture up in your room, so you two will never forget him. He was the best father ever, and I don't want you to ever forget that, okay."

"Yes, mom, I really love that picture of him holding me, but I didn't want to upset my new dad. I know he is looking down on us and smiling happy that we are able to move on, but we won't ever forget him will we mom?"

"Right sweetie. Your dad was one of the best men in the world. He loved me with all of his being, and I loved him with all of mine, and out of our love we have two perfect reminders you and your sister. You are so much like him Mimi and when I see you, I see him, so I don't need pictures to remind me of him. You are so much like him and that makes me so happy that you got to have a relationship with him. You don't have to call Sam dad even though he has formally adopted you and Shelly. We all three agreed to change our last name to Jones-Evans after this ceremony, but that doesn't mean you two aren't Changs anymore. It just means that Sam loves you like a dad and wants to be your earthly daddy that Blaine won't have to try to be anymore."

"Blaine loves us, but not like Sam, I can tell that mom. Blaine loves us like an uncle or cousin, but Sam loves me like I am actually his own flesh. He treats Shelly and me like he treats Craig and Kade. That's how I know he wasn't just the man for you, but the man for all of us."

"Look at my wise daughter. I am so thankful to God that I am fortunate to be Micah Meriah Jones-Evans' mom."

"I am the grateful one because of what Craig says about his mom, I know that I hit the jackpot with having you as my mom. Even when you were blue, I always knew that you loved me and Shelly, and your love helped hold us together right after we lost daddy. Now stop trying to cry and ruin that make-up. Your face is so beat and you are so beautiful, Sam is lucky to have you as a wife. Now let's get downstairs and make sure Shelly isn't bribing Blaine to give her a piece of that delicious wedding cake." Micah says as she and her mom go downstairs.

Later on that morning, Sam is fully dressed thanks to his boys and the three head downstairs. The boys had already hidden Wolverine in the third row seat of their family's Tahoe, and because they had the keys last Sam was unable to find the keys and had went back into the house to get his second pair.

When Sam rolled up to the Mercedes' home, he was told by Blaine to go straight into the gazebo. The boys were slow getting out of the SUV, and Sam knew that they were trying to hide something from got of the car and told the boys to follow him and lo and behold who comes out of the back seat, Wolverine.

"Boys I told you we had to leave Wolverine at home, why did you think it was a good idea to bring him to my wedding."

"Wolverine is family dad. He is our brother, and we couldn't leave him at the house alone. I know we are moving here dad, and Wolverine doesn't need to believe we are leaving him behind."

"Boys, we don't have a shock collar that is set up for this area. Wolverine can't stay in the house because Shelly is allergic to him. Mercedes has a dog house for him but no food and none of his stuff from the house will be here yet."

"Don't worry dad, we thought of all that and packed him a bag when we were packing our own."

"Blaine, I am sorry but the boys snuck the dog here. Is there any place we can keep him secure until after the ceremony?" Sam asks when he sees Blaine coming towards them because they have not yet headed it to the gazebo.

"Well, we can't put him in the house because of Shelly. Her nose and eyes would run throughout the ceremony if she got a whiff of him having not taken her medicine. Let's put him in the farthest building on the property and lock him in." Blaine suggested as the boys reluctantly agreed to move Wolverine clear across the 18 acre estate.

"Can you imagine Mercedes' reaction if Wolverine was actually at the wedding?" Sam asked Blaine after they made sure that Wolverine couldn't escape the house."She would have said 'I know Sam Evans has not lost his ever loving mind and invited that dog who likes to jump on me every time he sees me and hump my leg to my wedding'." Sam said impersonating Mercedes to a T.

"Why does your dog act like that whenever he sees her?" Blaine asks after laughing so hard at Sam's spot on impersonation of his boss and after a year of wondering this but never having the balls to ask his boss this question.

"Well, he has heard her voice since he was a puppy, and I would play her music and music videos in her room. I won't lie and say I may or may not have experienced some lust while in his in presence, and Wolverine recognized my smell of arousal, and when he became older and was neutered he would still hump anything at the sound of her voice, and neutering him didn't change this behavior, but only made his humping furniture and random people a rare occurrence. But when he hears Mercedes' voice, he gets overstimulated and that's his natural reaction. We use Shelly's allergies as an excuse of why he won't be allowed in the house, but Mercedes and I both know that it's best for Wolverine to be an outside dog until he is broken of this lifelong behavior."

"Only you would have a dog trained to hump at the sound of Mrs. Jones' voice. I don't want to know all that poor puppy witnessed when you were jonesing after Mrs. Jones."

"I tell you the fact that that woman loves me and all my quirkiness is a testimony to a fact that there is a God who answers prayer because I know I am totally not her type."

"She once told me that Mike wasn't her type and that she saw him as a big brother and never a husband and a lover but his love for her broke down all her preconceptions of who she saw herself married to. She experienced a lot of racism being black and being married to an Asian man, and I know that it takes bravery for her to marry a white man in the South after all this time, but with tensions after President Trump's election and many Georgians showing their true colors, it makes the world a different place to live in. Even with this, she truly loves you, and you better treat her right or you won't be alive long enough to tell the story how you broke my boss lady's heart."

"I was wondering when I was going to get the speech from you. I have already gotten if from Micah, her brother, and her father. Her side of the family questions her sanity in marrying me. My family, who is a lot cooler than I thought they would be, are the only ones who have not threatened me during the engagement party. They know she is the opposite of Kitty and know that being white, blonde, and uppity is nothing in comparison to being someone whose very essence is love, inspiration, and true transparency. My family loves her, but I can't think of anyone who has met her who doesn't love her."

"So, are you ready to get hitched?"

"More ready now than ever before, so take me to my bride."

Sam's green eyes almost popped out of his head when he sees Mercedes dressed in a light gold lame vintage Bombshell Rockabilly halter tea length wedding gown. She and the girls have gold and white roses embroidered headgear with Mercedes having a sheer gold veil attached. The girls walk hand in hand with their mother in similar dresses in white with gold accessories. Sam couldn't help but cry as he saw his bride coming down the aisle towards him and his sons.

The ceremony was an original one with Sam saying vows to Mercedes and her daughters and Mercedes saying vows to Sam and his sons. At the end of the ceremony Mercedes and his pastor had pronounced them husband and wife and father and mother to their children. They not only signed their marriage certificate but also signed off on their adoption papers making them finally and formally a family.

It was during the reception that Mercedes realized that she may have bitten off more than she could chew, when right after they had cut the cake and began dancing, she couldn't find Craig nor Kade was after she danced with Sam's father and Sam had danced with her mother that she began to look for his sons to dance with them that she noticed their prolonged absence. When she went over to Sam, he too was ignorant at where his boys could be at the reception. The two boys loved food too much to not be seated eating or tearing up the dance floor with their goofy moves.

When Sam heard a bark he knew without a doubt where the boys had been and the DJ made the mistake of putting on one of Mercedes' songs and this had caused Wolverine to tear himself away from Kade and run towards Mercedes ready to launch himself on her as her voice on the song soared from one high note to another. Sam knew if his now dirty dog launched himself on his wife and began humping her at her wedding, he would never hear the end of it, so he got his dad, his brother, and Blaine to try to help him catch Wolverine and prevent him from accosting Mercedes or any other woman at their wedding reception.

Mercedes, who was no stranger to the dog's reaction towards her and her daughter's allergy to him, ran with her baby girl to the house, and this excited Wolverine even more. He set out to chase them both and if he hadn't been for Mercedes' part-time bodyguards who had an escape plan just in case some nutcase showed up at the wedding and tried to hurt her, both Mercedes and Shelly would have been trampled by Wolverine instead one guard quickly whisked them inside while the other guard used a stun gun to stop Wolverine who fell to the ground causing the boys to cry out in anger thinking that their dog had been shot.

All pandemonium rushed through the area as everyone who was anyone got their cell phones out and recorded all of this. Little Kade trying to hurt the burly bodyguard who picked him up with one hand and Craig bent over Wolverine crying as Sam fussed at both boys for disobeying him and bringing Wolverine to the wedding. Micah looked at all of them as they had lost their minds before going in to see about her mother and sister.

Once the boys realized that Wolverine was okay, and his being stunned was their fault, this put a damper on the entire wedding celebration. Sam and Mercedes, after Wolverine was put back in the outer property building by Mercedes' security team, came back outside and plied their guests with alcohol and brought back the romance with the two singing a duet of "Always" an old song that both set of parents liked by Atlantic Starr. After their song had the guests back in the wedding mood, Mercedes threw her bouquet which Sam's 19 year old sister Stacie caught which made her family say "Not today" and tried to get her to give it away to no avail. When Sam removed Mercedes' garter and Blaine caught it, the entire Evans' family breathed a sigh of relief either suspecting Blaine was gay because he worked as a manny/housekeeper and he was several inches shorter than the 5'10'' Evans warrior princess.

When it was time for Mercedes and Sam to leave for their honeymoon a mountain retreat in Tennessee that was close enough to Canton if an emergency arose, they could be back in Canton within three hours if necessary, they hugged and kissed the girls goodbye, but the boys were still hurt by their father's treatment of them and although they gave Mercedes' hugs and kisses, they were very distant with their dad.

The boys' attitude hurt Sam, and Mercedes couldn't leave and go on her honeymoon with a miserable husband. So, she told Sam to go and talk to the boys privately while she left Blaine and her parents last minute instructions on how to not let Shelly eat any more sweets or she would never go to sleep.

"Kade and Craig you know the both of you were wrong in bringing Wolverine to Cedes' home and then bringing him to the reception. I was disappointed in you both, and you both caused Wolvie some harm because you were disobedient."

"I know Dad but..."

"But nothing Craig, you are old enough to know better. You are almost a teenager, and you knew what Wolverine could have done to Mercedes on our special day and made Shelly sick on top of this, do you not care for the both of them? Do you not realized that Mercedes legally became your mother today and Shelly your little sister? I thought you loved them, but am I blinded by my love for them that I don't see how you don't care for them the same way they care for you?" Sam asked his son distressed by their behavior.

"I am so sorry dad. Kade really wanted Wolverine here, and I knew this would be one of our first nights away from you, and I didn't him want him to be homesick or dog-sick. When he said you said that Wolverine couldn't be at the ceremony but never said he couldn't be at the reception, I was bored with the wedding and wanted to explore the property and help Kade free an imprisoned Wolverine. I thought I would be able to control him but I didn't expect the DJ to play that song. I truly love Momma Cedes and Shelly and would never want to hurt them."

"I love Momma Cedes too daddy and Shelly is my lil sister and I would never want to hurt them. I was just thinking about poor Wolverine. I am so sorry daddy. You hate me now. You love Shelly, Micah, and Mercedes more than Craig and me and I don't blame you."

"Kade that is so not true. You know how granddaddy loves Granny Evans, Stacie, Stevie, me, and you two. That is the way I love Cedes, Micah, Shelly, and you two. Just because you love someone new doesn't mean it takes away the love you have for your family. Your heart grows bigger and allows you to love more without loving anyone else less. You know that I only correct you because I love you, don't you?"

"Yes, daddy my head knows but my heart doesn't sometimes. You look at Momma Cedes like she hung the moon, and I never seen you look at anyone like that and at the wedding you were the happiest I have ever seen you in my whole life." Kade said.

"Yes, I was the happiest because I was marrying the woman of my dreams and gaining two awesome daughters while being the dad of the best sons ever who were standing by my side. Why wouldn't I be the happiest man in the galaxy?"

"I understand dad and I should have guessed what Kade was feeling instead of disobeying you and bringing Wolverine. I could have ruined your wedding and got Wolverine more hurt because if Wolverine would have attacked Momma Cedes I am sure her Black Ops bodyguards would have killed our dog. Seriously dad, Momma Cedes' bodyguards are no joke. That one picked up her up while she was carrying Shelley and brought them into that house like he was some sorta of Luke Cage superhero."

"Are we straight, do you two know that I was mad for a reason and now I am only sad that you two are still upset when I have to leave on what should be the happiest night of my life."

"I am sorry daddy we don't ever want you sad again. Go away and have fun with Momma Cedes." Kade said as his big green eyes no longer welled up with tears were shining with happiness.

"If you only knew little Kade if you only knew." Sam said with a goofy smile returning to his face.

"Stop being gross dad. I promise to be a better big brother while you are gone and take care of my new little sisters as well as this scalawag." Craig said with a grossed out expression on his face.

"So we are straight fellows," Sam says to his boys hugging them and playing in their hair when they agreed all was well and did the Evans' men secret handshake before leaving them to find his bride.


	3. Episode Two

The Honeymoon

 **Here's the story of a goofy gentleman who was bringing up two very silly boys. All of them had hair of gold like their father the youngest one with a cut from a bowl.**

Sam looked over at his beautiful bride who was taking her a nap. After she had been in a vehicle more than a hour, Mercedes would nod off while talking to Sam, and Sam found even that adorable. Instead of waking her, he began to self-reflect.

Sam and Mercedes had come from two very different marriages. Sam and Kitty had married because Kitty trapped him by intentionally getting pregnant with Craig. Kitty didn't have the talent to get accepted into the schools that she wanted, so she decided to use the Evans' fortune to finance her move to New York, to pay for her voice and dance lessons, and to get roles in the chorus line, so she could one day become the Broadway star of her dreams.

When Sam found out that Kitty was pregnant, he did the honorable thing according to the Southern gentleman's code that his father had raised him on. He was twenty and had met Kitty a recent high school graduate at his fraternity party. He had thought that Kitty was a student at Vanderbilt, and after hooking up with her at a Sigma Chi party with their sister sorority Chi Omega, he never intended to see her again. Sam was drunk, but he never forgot to use protection, and he was surprised when he heard from Kitty three months later telling him that she was pregnant with his child.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Kitty had retrieved the condom from the bathroom and used his semen for impregnation (he found this out three years later when he overheard her given the same advice to her little sister Mitzie). Instead she told him that the condom must have had a hole, and they were so drunk, who was to know that Sam had examined it and put in on correctly.

So, Sam married Kitty because she threatened to abort the baby, if he didn't. At the time, Sam was only in his second year of college, and by no means, ready to become a husband and father, but after confessing to his parents his actions, they supported the couple's decision to marry. Kitty had demanded a big society wedding since she was marrying an Evans, but his mother told her that would take too long to plan, and she would at least be seven months pregnant before they could get a church and make other arrangements, and that would be too tacky, so Sam and Kitty got married at the Evans' estate the following month. Sam didn't enjoy his first honeymoon because no matter how much alcohol he had, he couldn't force himself to be intimate with a girl/woman who only nagged and complained and tried to use sex to get what she wanted.

Kitty finally guilted Sam into moving to New York when Craig was three, and Sam had finished college. Sam moved his family there hoping that now that Kitty was 21, she would be ready to be his wife. Instead, the couple drifted further apart as Kitty sought roles and was turned down while Sam's career as an artist was gaining momentum.

One night Sam, badgered by Kitty, agreed to host a party to celebrate the end of her first stage role as part of a chorus in an off Broadway play. The party was going okay until one guest decided to spiked their drinks with Ketamine. Sam in a drugged induced state had slept with Kitty, then, somehow made it to his studio, and began to produce art that had a theme of hatred of women. After coming to from his hallucinogenic state and seeing his son walking through a party filled with drugged out people, Sam knew that he had to move his family back South and live the life he had always dreamed of with his wife, son, a home with a picket fence, and a dog.

Sam had no memories of what had happened that night, but he knew that he couldn't stomach looking at the art he created, so he destroyed it all, and paid for professional movers to pack up the apartment. When Kitty woke up a day later and saw that Sam had their bags packed, she was stunned and angry. She couldn't afford to live in New York, so she had no option but to move back to Tennessee with her husband and their son. When Kitty discovered that Sam was going to move to a hole in a wall place in Georgia, she fought against him with a passion.

Before long, the couple realized that Kitty was pregnant with their second child. And Sam decided with two children, he had to try to make their marriage work. The couple moved to Georgia, bought Sam's dream home, and Sam even got a Husky puppy that he named Wolverine. Kitty hated Georgia, Sam, and the dog. She would kick Wolverine and yell at him whenever he tried to come to her for attention and affection. As soon as Kade was born, Kitty filed for divorce and left Sam with a newborn baby, puppy, and a four year old. She used the alimony from the divorce to fund her New York stay.

Sam was not devastated by Kitty's abandonment. He felt bad for his boys' sake, and he did develop a fear of intimacy. He equated sex to pregnancy, and he didn't pursue women. He became a celibate Mr. Mom. When he heard Mercedes Jones singing "And I am Telling You", he became enraptured with her voice. He would sing the song to Kade when his baby boy would cry changing the words around hoping his baby would know he would never leave him like his mother did.

Soon Sam became one of Mercedes Jones' fans watching videos of her musicals, and buying the Whitney Houston tribute album she made called _The Greatest Fan of All_. It was while he was watching Mercedes' videos for this album that Sam had to sometimes lock his door because he couldn't stop himself from getting aroused when she sang "You Give Good Love," "I am Your Baby Tonight", and "All the Man That I Need", and it was if she was singing to him, and sex-starved as he was he would touch himself and poor Wolverine would howl along with Sam if he reached an orgasm. That was the only action Sam got, and he knew it was wrong to use Mercedes in that way, but her body especially her boobs and booty and her voice were a one two combination that resulted in him being enraptured like a teenaged virgin boy.

Never in his wildest dreams did he believe he would even meet Mercedes in person. And that she ended up being the opposite of Kitty was like a dream come true. He had fallen in love with her voice, in lust with her body, but when she worked with his students, and treated his boys like they were her own, he couldn't help but fall completely and irrevocably in love with Mercedes Jones as a person. She was human and had bad days and times that she literally told him, "Sam get out of my face," but what he couldn't figure out or imagine was why she fell in love with him.

Mercedes would tell him, it was because he wore her down like Steve Urkel did Laura on _Family Matters_. However, Sam was convinced that God had seen how much he and his boys suffered with Kitty, and He decided to bless Sam with a wife who would truly love him for him and not for his money because she had tons of her own. She also knew he didn't need her money either which meant that she didn't have to be wary of him. She wanted him for who he was a goofy artist who loved God, family, music, and good food. They had lots in common from watching the same television shows and movies to rooting for the Lakers. She loved watching basketball with him, and she would even watch baseball if he begged and football if it was the Super Bowl.

She told Sam that she wanted him because he brought fun into her live and made her laugh even when she wanted to hit him with his weird impressions of her and her singing. Also, she liked the fact that he was the opposite of Mike. Sam couldn't dance to save his life and that body roll he would do always would make her laugh so hard that her stomach would hurt.

There were differences between them. Race being number one, but Sam never cared about racism, playing sports throughout school and intramurals in college, he was always hanging out with people of different ethnicities. His mother's family was actually one of the few families in Tennessee that didn't own slaves, and they helped with the Underground Railroad. He also believed that his lips were the result of his own African heritage believing that his mom had some mixed ancestry somewhere down the line, and that is why her side of the family helped the runaway slaves at that time.

His dad's family on the other hand were straight Irish and couldn't afford to own slaves even if they wanted to. His family's money came from his great grandfather who came back from World War I and decided to build his own construction business. After World War II and the Baby Boom, the housing market exploded in Nashville, and Evans Constructions built most of the homes. The Evans family also invested in the Tractor Supply Company, a company that makes billions of dollars, and this investment constituted the majority of his family's wealth. His dad still managed Evans Construction while writing country music on the side, and his mom was an artist who donated her artwork to children's hospitals and worthwhile charities.

Sam's family always taught him to judge people based on their character and not their color. Kitty proved that being lily white didn't make a person good. And the reason why Sam's family were welcoming to Mercedes and her Blasian children was because they knew that Mercedes loved Sam for who he was and not for his money, and that she was truly a good person. Her children were a testimony of her parenting, and she was somebody who complemented their son by being silly at times but super serious when necessary.

Now Sam was on his honeymoon with the woman of his dreams, and he couldn't help feeling some of his old demons filling his mind. The last times that he had sex resulted in impregnation, and he feared that when it came time to doing the deed, he was not going to be able to deliver because he was just as much as a born again virgin as his bride. They made out a lot in their courtship, but even with heavy petting and bumping and grinding with clothes on, the two had never made love, and Sam was a little apprehensive since it had been almost 9 years since he had done the deed. He hoped Sambo was up to the job because he didn't need Mercedes divorcing him because he couldn't satisfy her.

 **Here's the story of a woman named Jones who was busy with two girls of her own. If you count Blaine, there were four of them living together, and they were not alone.**

Mercedes woke up from her nap and looked at her husband who appeared to be lost in thought as he was driving carefully up the mountain. She didn't know what he was thinking, but their thought patterns were the same as Sam drove them from North Georgia into the mountains of Tennessee. Sam had chosen a mountain retreat honeymoon filled with couple massages, spa dates, recreational games, fine food, and more in Gatlinburg.

Initially, Sam had wanted to take her to somewhere more traditional and exotic, but Mercedes didn't want to be too far from their children in case an emergency arose, and they needed to be back ASAP. At the family cabin, there was a space for a helicopter landing, so if they needed to be back in Georgia, his dad could have a pilot to them in less than 30 minutes, and they could be back in Georgia in 45 minutes at the most.

Sam grew up in Tennessee and knew the mountains, and the cabin that his family owned and shared with the rest of Evans clan was available, so he and Mercedes looked at the options and decided that they could have a romantic time in the mountains as long as Sam kept her away from bears and the big deer they saw on the drive up the mountain in Sam's Hummer.

Mercedes' thoughts went back to her first honeymoon and her history with Mike. Mike had swept Mercedes off her feet literally and figuratively. Their relationship began as big brother and little sister, but when Mike kissed her at the end of their fake date, all brotherly affection fled, and she saw him as the sexy man that most of her co-stars had said he was, and the two were married quickly and soon expecting Mimi during their first months of marriage.

Mike was such a gentle lover because he knew that Mercedes was a virgin, and he was a very competent lover giving her multiple orgasms and always making sure each sexual experience with him was his making love to her. He worshipped her curves and had a slow and gentle hand that made each time that made love feel like the first time. She was more than satisfied with her husband, and he didn't blame her for forgetting to take her birth control which resulted in her becoming unexpectedly pregnant with Mimi.

After experiencing the she devil that Mercedes became when she was pregnant with Mimi, the two decided that one child was more than enough for them. Mercedes became the proverbial diva during pregnancy and reverted back into being her parents' baby girl who wanted everything done her way, or there would be hell to pay.

Mike as a first-time husband and future father at first catered to Mercedes' demands, but then even he couldn't do anything right, so he tried to avoid her and her emotional rollercoaster outbursts that she wouldn't take out on her co-workers but saved it all for him because according to him, he was the reason she had to work through her first pregnancy puking and all because "Chang-Jones keep their word". Mercedes would punish Mike by withholding sex and basically being unbearable for the majority of her pregnancy.

However, once Mimi was born the couple were more in love than ever. Mimi brought out sides of Mercedes and Mike that they didn't know they had. They loved their daughter and loved each other. However, they agreed that Mimi would probably be an only child. Mercedes didn't want to return to the stage so soon after giving birth, but Mike reminded her of the contract she signed. Leaving her baby with her husband made Mercedes feel like the worst mother ever.

Their sex life suffered until she was finally able to leave the stage and fulfill all other contracts she had signed. When Mercedes was able to take over from Mr. Mom Chang, she was finally ready to be a wife again. The couple decided to choose the rhythm method of birth control because of their crazy schedule and Mercedes' forgetful nature and her distrust of implants and hatred of shots. Mike would wear condoms when they wanted sex when she was fertile, and this method worked for years, and all was going picture perfect in their lives. Mercedes didn't realize that she was pregnant years later with their second child until she found out that their family was moving to Georgia out of all places.

Mike worked hard on the move to Georgia settling in the house before Mimi and Mercedes. He was glad to escape the she devil she had become while in her second pregnancy. She didn't understand why they couldn't move back to California where both of them were from. Neither had family in Georgia, and the only good thing was her parents' decision to retire in Florida which wouldn't be too far away.

The only reason she had become pregnant with Shelly in the first place was because Mike and her had celebrated their anniversary by becoming literally drunk in love. Mike had forgotten the condom when Mercedes performed her anniversary present to him a rendition of Beyonce's "Partition" in the limo ride from the restaurant in which she had drunk too much wine, and was the aggressor for the first time in their relationship, and she had her way with her husband giddy from their Beyonce/Jay Z themed anniversary party that their friends had thrown them.

Once she began to gain all the weight that it took forever for her to lose after having Mimi, Mercedes' body issues began to resurface, and she didn't even want Mike to look at her naked. The two were not even sharing a bedroom when he died. Mercedes felt so much guilt after her husband's death because she knew she hadn't been a good wife when he died unexpectedly in the car crash, and that is why she grieved for so long because of the guilt and the blame she felt. Even though Shelly was the perfect baby, and she had an easy delivery, she and Mike both agreed that she would be their last child.

Mike had forgiven her for her pregnancy brain, and they were just getting back into the flow of their relationship when she received the news of his death. This tragedy was too much for her too soon after giving birth several weeks earlier. Her mother became her hero, and kept her daughter's focus on her baby and her beautiful daughter who reminded them of her handsome husband. Her husband had been a good man, great husband, great provider, and the best friend she could have ever hoped for, and she tried her best to live up to his memory in providing his daughters with all the love and care that he would have wanted them to have. Mercedes never thought she would love again after Mike's death. She wanted to protect her heart, but Sam Evans, with Mimi's help, shattered every wall she placed around to guard her healed heart.

Now Mercedes was married to a man who gave her the attention that she always desired and put up with her crazy while she put up with his crazy. When she found out he was a fan of hers, she tried to protect herself from a man who was probably suffering from a celebrity crush, but the more time she spent with him, and the more time she saw him as a dad, a teacher, son, brother, and friend, the more her heart softened towards him. The paintings he did of her and all the little romantic flowers and gifts he gave during their courtship were all sincere and not for a booty call.

Both of them were poster children for beware of marriage, but the two of them together somehow made perfect sense. She didn't know how this honeymoon was going to go, but she could only hope and pray that there would be two people in their bed that night and not three with Mike's ghost.

 **Then one day this gentleman met this lady, and he knew it was love at first sight.**

After Sam parked the car at the cabin, he was nervous and tried to busy himself with the luggage to distract his mind from his earlier thoughts.

"Honey, I can help you." Mercedes insisted as she looked at him struggling with her shoe bag, hair/make-up/accessories bag, and their combined clothing luggage.

"I got it, you just use my key to unlock the door." Sam told her as he swung the hair/make-up/accessories bag around his neck to the front, and place the bag that contained his wife's 10 pairs of shoes across his shoulder, and used his hands to push their super-sized wheeled luggage towards the door.

Mercedes only had their toiletry bag, her purse, and their technology; they had to decided to bring: two phones, a camera, and two iPads in a backpack. She opened the door, and set the items on the table in the foyer and waited for Sam to come inside.

"Honey, which bedroom are we sleeping in?" Mercedes asked him as soon as he was inside after she had done a preliminary exploration of the cabin's floor plan.

"The second master that is located downstairs. It is closest to the outside jacuzzi tub, and since it's just the two of us here, there is no reason for us to go up to the second and third floor when the kitchen, den, dining room, and two bathrooms are located on the lower first level."

"Well, let's get unpacked, so we don't have to worry about doing that tomorrow." Mercedes says wanting to postpone being intimate as long as she could.

Sam followed his bride into the room that they would be sharing, and the two talked as they hung up their clothes, and Mercedes organized her shoes to match her outfits and then went into the bathroom to organize their toiletries.

Once they were finished unpacking, Mercedes tried to head out of the room and go into the kitchen to get something to drink, but Sam stopped her by grabbing her from behind and gently tossing her onto the bed.

"Sam what are you doing!" Mercedes shrieked as soon as she could catch her breath.

"I think that you Mrs. Evans must have forgotten the promises I whispered into your ear on our last slow dance at the wedding." Sam said as he reminded her what he was going to do with her as soon as he finally got the chance to be with her alone.

"But Sam it's still daylight and aren't you hungry and tired from all of that driving?" Mercedes said trying to calm her nerves and hoping that her hangs up wouldn't ruin their honeymoon.

"I am hungry for you, and even when I am old and gray and 92, I will never be too tired to love on you." Sam said and decided that talking was enough. He wanted to see his bride for the first time, and he wasn't worried if Sambo would be okay or not; he just wanted to look at his wife and do what comes naturally.

Mercedes didn't have time to reply because Sam began to drug her with hot kisses as he took her clothes off. She had worn leggings, a denim dress, and cowboy boots that Stacie had bought her when she first visited Tennessee. Sam unbuttoned the dress and unhooked her bra and slid them down her arms while acting as if he was starving for her. Mike had never been this way. Mike was all delicate and slow while Sam was all fast, hot, and in a hurry.

He left her lips again to pull her underwear and leggings down and take off her boots. He then began to kiss and suck her toes which caused her to moan and dampened as his lips traveled up her body. The only thoughts that Mercedes had in her mind was take me now Sam. When he finally came back up her body and made himself at home on her chest by playing with her breasts, Mercedes felt like a canvas and that Sam was painting her entire body with his tongue. His hands were if they were memorizing every curve to immortalize in a sculpture. And when they finally became one, she was willing to do anything for Sam and promise him anything.

Sam barely remembered to sheath Sambo with a condom when he first made love to his wife. Her beauty intoxicated him, seeing her for the first time was a revelation in female loveliness. Sam had painted nudes, watched porn, and been married, but he had never seen a body like his wife's. He wanted to paint her, sculpt her, and then destroy every work because no man deserved to see his wife in all of her naked glory. She was everything he had dreamed of and more, and the sounds she made me him feel like he was some sort of conquistador.

By the time, they had both come back to earth they looked at each other and laughed. They shared their thoughts and fears, and Sam took Mercedes outside to skinny dip in the covered porch jacuzzi. He knew she had used muscles that hadn't been worked out in a while, and even though he tried to be gentle, he knew he was a little rough because he was like a man possessed with making her scream his name. Kitty hadn't cut off his balls.. He was all man, and maybe a little of that went to his head, as he varied speeds and strokes to bring them the utmost satisfaction.

Once Mercedes was relaxed in the jacuzzi, she couldn't stop herself from wrapping her short arms and legs around her husband. She began to sing a song to him that was one she had been in the process of writing for him and hummed the chorus in his ear.

Sam couldn't stop himself from getting aroused again at the feel of his wife boobs on his chest and her body pressed against his. And then she had the audacity to sing to him a song she was writing just for him about him being her Breaker Man. And all he could do was let his hands ready her for a second time around. He knew to keep condoms nearby at all times, and he was grateful that he had brought one out with the towels. He quickly slid the condom on and enjoyed the benefits of being married to Mercedes Evans.

 **That this group would someday be a family was something no one could understand and that's the way they all became the Evans Clan...**

 **A/N: a huge shout-out and much love for everyone who is taking and has taken the time to PM me, review, and follow this crazy story. I really appreciate you taking the time to read some of the nonsense that flows from my fingertips. Of course I own nothing but the wackiness of this story and not Glee nor Sam and Mercedes or the Brady Bunch. Please forgive all typos and errors. I have almost spent twelve hours working on this and need to enjoy the rest of my weekend, so please take that that in consideration. Coming up next Condoms and Jacuzzis and Kitty's Return Meow...so drama for the Evans clan...but all will be wrapped up in the 30 minute epsiode.**


	4. Episode Three

**Here's the story of a artist name Sam who was bringing up two very silly boys. All of them had hair of gold like their father the youngest one with a cut from a bowl.**

 **Here's the story of a woman full of Mercy who was busy with two girls of her own. If you count Blaine, there were four of them living together, and they were not alone.**

 **That this group is now a blended family was something no one could understand but that's the way they all became the Evans Clan...**

Episode 4

"Mercedes, I think that I am cursed." Sam said as soon as he checked the condom before flushing it down the toilet.

"Why would you say that babe?" Mercedes said looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I think that every time I sleep with a woman I am married to; she get's pregnant." Sam said remembering the damaged condom he just discarded and knowing the conversation that they had about birth control mainly that Mercedes wasn't on any contraceptive and that they would use condoms as a back up before trying other methods.

"Baby, just because you are virile and potent, and I am extremely fertile doesn't mean that I am going to get pregnant. We have used condoms, so we should be fine. Now move out of the way, so I can take a quick shower better yet come and join me in the shower." Mercedes said as she prayed to God that Sam wouldn't let his doubts seep into her. This was their honeymoon, and they should be enjoying it not worrying over something that wasn't going to likely happen.

"Babe, the condom I used in the hot tub was broken." Sam said knowing it was best to be honest and let Mercedes know the truth without trying to hide it from his bride.

"Oh my gosh, Sam, really." And after a pause, "I think we should just calm down and think realistically, surely I am too old to get pregnant from one time; let's just stay positive." Mercedes told her husband and mentally checked her cycle to see if she was fertile or not.

"Mercedes, I love you, but I think we should really prepare ourselves for the possibility that you could be pregnant." At first Sam was scared. He had heard stories from Mimi and his wife about her behavior during pregnancy when they discussed that four children were more than enough. But the more Sam thought about it the more he realized that Mercedes being pregnant wouldn't be a terrible thing. Horrible timing and maybe the worse luck known to man but not terrible. If he could raise Craig and Kade all by himself, then raising a kid with Mercedes should be a walk in the park.

"Sam, let's just leave it in God's hands. If it is meant to be, then it will be, and I will leave you with all four children for nine months while I stay with my mom, and then come back when it's time to deliver." Mercedes said and she wasn't kidding.

"Listen here wife, I have had you mad at me when it's your time of month just because you didn't like the way I was breathing. Then I started tickling you which almost made you pee on yourself, and then you ran to the bathroom and came back just as insane as you were before almost wetting yourself. You just stayed out of the reach of my hands. I have no problems tickling you throughout your pregnancy when you and I both know that you will have little to no urinary control."

"Sam, I promise you if I was pregnant, and you tickled me and I peed on myself, I would divorce you lickety split."

"Nope, you told me the only way you would be willing to divorce me was if I hurt you or our children, cheated on you, or became a danger to any of you due to abuse of alcohol, gambling, drugs, etc. It's in our prenuptial agreement."

"You are so crazy to have us come up with non negotiables and write them on a napkin while we were eating dinner after you proposed to me and then take the napkin to a lawyer to be drawn up in a prenup. Seeing your lawyer's face still makes me crack up in laughter, and the fact that you fired him when he suggested that you protect your family's money from me still has me cracking up whenever I remember his face turning from tan to white to red to ash gray."

"Like you need my family's money when you and your daughters are multimillionaires. He better be glad that I didn't punch him in the eye giving him black eyes to go with his color changing face." Sam knew that Mercedes was distracting him not wanting to talk or think about an accidental pregnancy, so he said, "we will revisit this pregnancy conversation only if you are a day late in your cycle." Sam said sensing that Mercedes did not want to think of bad things on their honeymoon. His wife had left him and was now naked and wet in a shower, and he was not too stupid to take full advantage of the fact.

The following two days of the honeymoon went as well as the previous days but without broken condoms. Mercedes and Sam enjoyed couple massages and while Mercedes enjoyed a spa day, Sam was able to go hiking, fishing, and game hunting. It was during the last night of their honeymoon did their idyllic time turn negative.

"Blaine why in the hell are you calling my phone didn't we just Skype the kids during dinner time an hour ago?" Sam was hot fired mad. He had Mercedes right where he wanted her begging and willing to do anything for Sam to ease the ache that he had methodically created knowing it was the last night of their honeymoon, and he wanted to hear her screaming his name until she was too hoarse to make too much noise when they returned to their marital bed.

"I am sorry, Sam, but Wolverine was barking fiercely, so I went outside and saw a lady trying to run away from him, and when she finally was outside the parameters of his shock collar, I took him inside the house downstairs away from Shelley. Then I went back to the door, and I asked the lady if I could help her, and she asked for you and Mercedes saying she was Kitty, your ex-wife."

"You should have told her we weren't at home. She has my number; she could have called me if she needed something."

"She said that she had every right to see her sons seeing as you had abandoned them with a glorified babysitter, and I let her in to see the boys, but they said they didn't know who she was and quickly went downstairs to play with Wolverine. She is refusing to leave Sam. She says she will stay the night and wait on your return."

"Blaine, give the phone to that vindictive harpy. I won't punish your ears for what I have to tell her." Sam tries to hush Mercedes who is very angry that someone has delayed her satisfaction and is ready to go off on Blaine or whoever was on the cell phone talking to her husband.

"Sammy honey bunny, when you told me you were marrying again I didn't care enough to see what kind of woman you had met in that little hick town to suffer from you and your stingy dick giving ways. But imagine my surprise when I saw the video going viral of your wife, a Broadway veteran, running away from that demonic dog of yours. Then, when I went to check my account for your latest alimony payment, there were no funds deposited. I called my lawyer, and he told me that the date set towards you paying me alimony had expired, and I should not expect to receive another check from you. Surely, all of this is some kind of error."

"Kitty, you must still be hanging around your drug addicted friends and getting high with them.

Who I marry is none of your business. When you divorced me, you gave away all of your parental rights making me the sole legal guardian of our sons, so when Mercedes adopted them, they became her children. You don't have my permission to visit our sons without our presence, so you need to get the hell out our home before I have Blaine release Wolverine and let him have his revenge on you from all the times you abused him as a puppy."

"Sam, don't you dare do such a thing. I don't care about the alimony or the boys. I care about meeting Mercedes Jones. I want her to open some doors for me in the theater world. If she doesn't, then I will let the world know what a loser she has married."

Mercedes had put Sam's phone on speaker when she heard his last comments, and she couldn't stop herself from butting in. "Kitty, I would like to say it is pleasure to hear from you , but that would be a lie. You listen here, I have no care for my reputation because I am no longer a part of that world. So, go ahead and sell whatever story you can and know that Sam and I will personally sue you for defamation of character, bribery, and any other crime that we can prove as we are taping this conversation to support the bribery claim. If you are not out of our home in five minutes, Blaine will be notified to contact the authorities, and you will be arrested for trespassing as well as trying to fend off Wolverine."

"Kitty, we will also be getting a restraining order against you. No judge will take your side. You have a 12 year old son and a 8 year old that you haven't tried to see or spend time with in 8 years. Once the theatrical world knows how cold and heartless you are, you will have ruined yourself. Plus I have connections with the art scene in New York, and I know that everybody knows how willing you are to suck dick and have anal sex with gay producers, have sex with straight producers, and all the other things you have done to try to get a role in a Broadway play.

Your name is dirt in New York, and I was only sending the checks because you haven't been able to support yourself. I am not a vindictive man. You are the mother or my children, and that is why I have continued the alimony, but I forgot to tell my new lawyer about this, and now I don't regret it. You would still want to try to hurt me after everything you have already done. Follow my wife's advice before Wolverine bites you in your no account ass." Sam says as he hangs up on her and asks Mercedes to call Blaine using her own phone to notify the police and have Kitty removed from the property ASAP.

Hearing Sam read Kitty so well made Mercedes even hotter for her husband. She rolled over him after talking to Blaine and gave him a kiss that curled his toes. She then took command and instead of Mercedes yelling Sam's name, it was Sam screaming Mercedes' name as put the condom on him and rode him hard and then soft rubbing herself against him before sinking back down and taking control of their lovemaking going from fast to slow to medium to doing rotating in circles before riding him out to both of their simultaneous completion. Mercedes soon forgot Kitty of the itty bitty booty and Sam if asked could only say one word after it was over and that was again as he mustered up strength to carry them both to the shower.

"Sam, I can't go to sleep," Mercedes told her husband after several minutes in bed staring at the ceiling.

"You think we should go home and check on the kids and make sure Kitty is not somewhere hiding out on the property." Sam said knowing the last time they had seen Kitty was seven years ago when Sam invited her to Kade's first birthday party. Craig pretended that he didn't know her, and Kade didn't have to pretend. After she left in a huff without trying to talk to Craig, Sam knew it was best to just not invite her to any more parties. She had to earn a place in her sons' lives, she just couldn't walk back in and act as if she hadn't abandoned them.

"Yes, plus I miss them all terribly. I miss Kade's hugs, Shelly's kisses, and the older two pretending that they won't our hugs but needing them the most because they do remember having two parents." Mercedes admitted.

"Yep, Craig was like it is a good thing you are marrying again for Kade's sake. He needs a mother figure. I was like and you don't. He was like oh dad you know I am a pre-teen. Like what does being a pre-teen mean. When I was kid, we never went around saying, but mom I should be able to play this rated T game because I am a pre-teen."

"I know it's even worse that Mimi has a mind of a thirty year old, the body of an 8 year old, and the experience of a grandmother. I swear just because she is gifted and talented doesn't mean she is not our little princess. Enough talking let's pack and have your father's pilot come and get us and have us home before midnight." Mercedes said as she got up and went to the bathroom to start getting dressed.

"I can drive you know."

"Not with those deer out there. I value our lives but nobody needs to be driving down mountains this late at night. We will ride by helicopter it will be faster and safer.

"You really don't mind if we cut our honeymoon a night short?" Sam said asking more than commenting.

"I think that the most important thing right now is to make sure our children are safe and sound. Who knows what Kitty's presence did to our sons, and I want to make sure that we get new gates and security installed to bar her or any other psychopath access to our home."

"If you are sure, you are ready to go, do you want to start packing why I call my dad and arrange for the flight home because driving at night in these mountains is not the safest thing to do with the deer and bear that roam around."

"That sounds like a great idea. See if Stevie can fly down with the pilot, and he can make sure we have everything set back right at the cabin. You can leave him your keys to the Hummer to drive back to Georgia instead of you having to make the trip back."

"I don't know if I trust Stevie with driving any automobile of mine." Thinking about the joyriding his brother would do before his automobile made it to his new home, Sam muttered as he waited for his dad to answer the phone. After explaining everything that had happened to his dad; his dad immediately called the family pilot who was able to leave Nashville and should be at the cabin in less than 20 minutes.

"We have about 15 minutes to be dressed and ready to leave." Sam told Mercedes as he hurriedly dressed in the jeans and sweater that he was going to wear the next day. Mercedes had packed all their clothes but was in the bathroom packing up her make up, hair products, and their toiletries.

By the time they were finished packing up everything, Stevie was knocking on the door with a backpack with his change of clothing for the next day. Stevie hugged Mercedes first saying that she looked good while appreciating her curves just to get a rise out of his brother. After teasing his brother; he hugged Sam, and then Stevie made way to his favorite spot in the cabin the media/game room saying goodbye to the couple who quickly headed out the door to the helicopter.

Mercedes did not enjoy the flight back to Georgia. It was getting dark and even though the pilot had special night vision goggles and her property was more than big enough to support the landing of the aircraft, she was just nervous about flying at night in a helicopter. Sam held her hands and hummed to her to try to quieten her nerves.

As soon as they landed in Canton, Mercedes let out the breath that she felt she had been holding the entire time. Her knees were knobby causing her to grasp Sam for support when she got out of the light aircraft.

Sam assisted his wife into their home and surprised Blaine who was cleaning downstairs after Wolverine and the boys when the couple arrived.

"Sam and Mercedes what's wrong? Why are you two back so soon?" Blaine asked looking startled by their appearance.

"We just couldn't stay in the mountains after finding out what Kitty tried to do here." Mercedes explained while giving her manny a big hug to reassure him that everything was alright.

"Are the boys in bed?" Sam asked Blaine as he looked around the house noticing how quiet it was.

"Yes, they are both in their room and the girls should be asleep as well. I gave them a snack of cookies and warm milk and warm milk does the trick every time. They were yawning while they were all brushing their teeth. I tucked Shelly in about twenty minutes ago and her and Mimi were out like a light."

"Thanks Blaine for holding down the fort. Sorry, I didn't warn you about Kitty but I had no idea that she would even come to Georgia nevertheless find out where Mercedes lived."

"Think nothing of it. As soon as she heard me call the cops and ask the boys to bring Wolverine upstairs, she hightailed it out of here so fast that she could have beaten Usain Bolt." Blaine pantomimed her actions causing the couple to laugh.

"Sam we better go check on the boys just to make sure they are okay." Mercedes said when she was finally able to stop laughing at Blaine's impersonation of Kitty.

The couple headed upstairs to the the boys' bedroom that was across the hall from the girls' bedroom. Sam opened the door quietly in case the boys were asleep. When he entered the room, he saw Kade sleeping but Craig still wide awake.

"Hey buddy, we just come to check on you and brother." Sam said as Mercedes tucked the sleeping Kade in and gave him a kiss on his forehead while Sam was talking to Craig.

"I am fine dad. Why are you two back early from your honeymoon? I thought you both had another day in Tennessee."

"We came back to make sure that you and your brother were alright after seeing your mother."

"She is not my mother. Mercedes has been more of a mother to me in this past year then Kitty has been in my entire life, and that lady who was here tonight is not someone that deserves the title of mother more like egg donor. She left us dad when Kade was just a baby and has only visited us less than five times in eight years dad. She came to Kade's first birthday party, then to mine, and she only stayed long enough to appease you dad. We heard what she said on the phone to you. She didn't come to see us; she came to try to get a job on Broadway. She has always cared more for her career than us, and if wasn't for her pictures, we wouldn't have even known who she was."

"Craig, Mercedes is your mom, but Kitty did give birth to you. Although she didn't nurture you and care for you and love you like she should, I don't want you to disrespect her or any woman. You are about to be a young man, and being a young man means sometimes taking the high road instead of the low road. You don't treat people like they treat you; you treat them better. I know that her absence has hurt you, and I wonder if her abandonment has made you feel unworthy."

"Dad, she is a horrible person, and I know that doesn't mean I should treat her horribly, but the way she used to treat Wolverine proves that she is just evil. I don't like her and you can't make me be around her. She has had her chances. She doesn't even write to us or send us birthday cards or presents. I am sorry dad, but I just can't help that I have no love for her."

"Craig it is okay for you to admit your feelings. We just don't want you to be hurt by her actions and let that hurt turn into anger and unforgiveness. The bitterness that will result from you hating your mom will hurt you in the long run. There is something wrong with your mom or no way would she have left your dad and you and your little brother. You three mean so much to me and my girls. We are a family, and I hate to say this, but I am grateful to your mom for being too idiotic to realize that family means more than fame because I get to benefit from her loss."

"Sam I think Craig and Kade and you will need to see a therapist just so you can all take about tonight and how seeing their m.." Mercedes looked at Craig and stop saying mother as she intended and changed it to "and how seeing Kitty's visit has affected all of you."

"I don't need a therapist Mama Cedes." Craig said.

"I know you don't need one, but I just think it's important to hear how Kitty's appearance has affected your dad and brother. They may just need you as support." Mercedes said knowing that

Craig needed to talk someone so he wouldn't become hardened by his experiences with Kitty Evans.

"Yeah son, I have a lot to tell the therapist. You are too young to understand what being on a honeymoon really means, but if I am crazy enough to stop having private time with the most gorgeous woman in the world because of what happened tonight, then I know I need to take some time and sit down and talk all of this out."

"Well, if you need me to come with you and Kade, then I will," Craig said reluctantly.

"Thanks, big man." Mercedes said to Craig before giving him a hug goodnight.

"I appreciate your willingness to do this Craig, and remember, if you need to talk just come downstairs and knock on our door. I love you." Sam said as he listened to his son tell him and Mercedes that he loved them and bid them goodnight as they closed the door and walked toward the girls' room. They peeked in on the sleeping beauties. Mimi had a book in her bed with her lamp on but was knocked out. Mercedes got a bookmark and placed it in the book on the page that her daughter had left off on. Then turned the lamp off after she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek while Sam was doing the same to Shelly. They traded spots and left the girls' room as quietly as they had come in.

Mercedes had a new master room built onto the house when Sam proposed marriage to her. And she allowed Sam to help her design the room so it would be their room and not her room. She knew that she didn't want to sell her home, and she didn't want to share the room with Sam that she had shared with her late husband. She was grateful that Sam and the boys didn't mind moving into her room which was the biggest of the two homes.

Now as she climbed back into bed with her husband; she realized how glad she was to be back home and to know that outwardly her boys were okay. She knew it was going to take time and constant healing to ensure her blended family continued to confront problems from their past and persevere through the hurt and pain that accompanief being abandoned by someone. She said her prayers hoping that God would grant her the strength to be able to be the best mom she could be to her kids and the best wife she could be to her husband. These were her final thoughts before dozing off to sleep.

 **A/N: Wow the overwhelming support and reviews for this story boggles my mind. I quickly uploaded this chapter in response to all the follows, reviews, and favorites I received after working out, cooking, working, and then tweaking this chapter on Monday evening. I may have to re-upload it later when I have the time to proofread it, but please forgive the choppiness of it and all my mistakes. I am sure there are several. Thanks again for showing your love for this work. I will try my best to update it once a week. And if I do a double chapter update then it will probably take two weeks for next chapter to be uploaded. I don't own anything but my original characters. As you can see the story has totally jumped ship from the sitcom and I do let comments affect the chapter so no Mercedes putting Kitty in her place LOL but a joint effort with Sam dropping the hammer LOL. I hope you all enjoy reading this work as much as I enjoy writing it. There will be a time jump in the next chapter so we can finally find out if Mercedes may or not be preggers...**


	5. Episode Four

**A/N: I am back even after working Saturday and enjoying last Mother's Day weekend with my family with a new chapter. I guess I should let you know that the Samcedes wedding happened in April right before Sam's Spring Break. This current chapter is set in June right before the kids get out of school. I don't own anything but the fictional story all real songs, places, and shows belong to their creators. Thanks for all the support that my faithful reviewers continue to give. Soon I will be able to reply because school will be out for the summer, and I will be able to finish this story and begin my new one. I am sorry that this site is not reliable in reporting updates. One of the reasons I take a hiatus is that it can be quite frustrating when I get errors when trying to upload chapters and never know for sure if they are updated for you all to see or not. I took a week off to decompress and will try again who knows maybe this chapter will show up in your inbox or maybe not. Please read Episode 4 before this, so it makes sense. Forgive all my many mistakes. I haven't had time to give this a proper read through, so I am sure there are many unintentional errors.**

 **Episode 5**

 _Here's the story of a goofy gentleman who was bringing up two very silly boys. All of them had hair of gold like their father the youngest one with a cut from a bowl._

 _Here's the story of a woman named Jones who was busy with two girls of her own. If you count Blaine, there were four of them living together, and they were not alone._

 _Then one day this gentleman met this lady, and he knew it was love at first sight. That this group would someday be a family was something no one could understand but this didn't stop them from becoming the Evans Clan..._

The male members of the household minus Blaine were continuing to go to therapy, and their time away from home gave Mercedes the idea of spending that time with her daughters. The three decided to go to a hip hop dance class. Mercedes knew her oldest daughter could move, but her youngest daughter was the type to stay indoors and be found playing with her dolls, reading her beginning level reading books, and/or watching movies or televisions. Mercedes had noticed since Sam and the boys had moved in that she was cooking more especially baking cookies, brownies, and cinnamon rolls that the boys and Sam loved, and unlike Sam, Craig, Mimi, and Kade, she and Shelly were gaining weight.

Because the girls' father was one of the best dancers in the business, Mercedes thought she would be carrying out his dreams for his daughters by teaching them to love dance, and she would also be getting her youngest daughter to exercise which was a win win scenario. She didn't realize the fight that it would take to get her baby girl to leave the house on Saturdays though.

"Mommy please don't make me get up." Shelly would tell her every Saturday at eight o'clock.

"Come on sleepy head, you gotta get up, get up, get up and get outta that bed." Mercedes would sing to her daughter hoping that she would sing the song she wrote for her lazybug to propel her to get up when she first started school over two years ago.

"We gotta a lot to do and a little amount of time. So it's time for us to rise and shine. And thank the Lord for letting us see another day. So we show our gratitude by having a positive attitude. And in order to this, we gotta get up, get up, get up and get outta that bed." Her daughter couldn't help herself from singing along with her mother in perfect harmony.

Then, they would go through their morning routine of Mercedes allowing the girls to shower together to make sure Shelly didn't fall asleep in the bath or not wash up completely while Mercedes would take her own shower in her own bathroom. After they dressed in their tights and tanks with long T-shirts and sneakers the trio would then go and prepare a massive breakfast of pancakes, biscuits, or waffles, hot maple syrup, eggs, chicken sausage, bacon, cheese grits, and whole grain toast for the family of six.

Blaine had Saturdays and Sundays off, and he would spend this time with his own family and/or friends. So, the girls cooked on Saturday mornings and Sunday afternoons, and the guys cooked on Saturday nights and Sunday mornings. They ate out on Saturday afternoons and ate leftovers on Sunday nights. When the females cooked, the males would clean the kitchen and vice versa.

By the time it was ten, the trio would tell the guys goodbye after breakfast and head to the dance studio in Alpharetta Georgia for their mother daughter hip hop dance class. The class began at eleven and ended at twelve. The girls would then meet up with Sam and the boys and have fun and a late lunch at Stevie B's if Craig shared at counseling and Shelly got up in time for them to go to dance class. It was their reward for doing something they would rather not do.

Kade and Mimi were the easy going children who just did whatever they were asked without much back-talk. Mimi according to Mercedes' mother was just born old. She had a highly developed sense of responsibility and intelligence beyond her years. Mercedes thought that losing her dad really young made her grow up faster than she needed to. However, Craig and Shelly were the opposite. Shelly was spoilt rotten by her grandparents, sister, and mother and now her new daddy and brothers. And Craig had a lot of underlying issues because of Kitty's abandoning him.

Lately, Mercedes had begun to feel nauseous at the smell of pizza. Her appetite had changed and thanks to the dance class she was losing weight, and although Shelly had not lost an ounce, she hadn't gain any more weight, and Mercedes credited the dance class as something that was helping with their weight management.

"Honey, I think I have smelled pizza for too many weeks in a row. Just thinking about it and smelling it makes me sick on the stomach." Mercedes called Sam on his cell phone and told him about her problem.

"Okay babe, do you want us to go to Cherokee Lanes instead?" Sam eagerly suggested for them to go bowling instead. He had noticed his wife losing weight which she credited with the dance class, but he had noticed her being a picky eater and not eating anything with garlic in it which caused her to not eat lasagna, pizza, and other pasta meals. He hoped she was not on some crazy low carb diet. She didn't need to lose another ounce. She was beautiful just the way she was.

He didn't mind the extra weight she had started carrying in her hips and bosom after their honeymoon. He knew that weight gain was sometimes the sign of happiness. And his happiness had propelled him to begin working out five times a week instead of his normal three to maintain his own weight.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. There is an arcade area in the bowling alley as well as laser tag. We can do something different each week until I am ready to smell pizza again. How was today's session?"

"It was real good. I will tell you more about it when we are alone." Sam told his wife goodbye and that he loved her before he began to recollect on the therapy session. He had been overwhelmed when Craig finally broke down today. His son had been trying to use anger, hate, and rage to mask his hurt and feeling of rejection. Craig revealed how he could remember Kitty when she was a good mom, and he found it hard to reconcile his sweet mother with the lady who abandoned them and then pretended as if they did not exist. He thought it was a betrayal to his father to miss and want to be with his mom, so he let the hatred grow into resentment and then into pretending that she wasn't his true mother, she was just someone his dad paid to give him sons in exchange for a Broadway career.

Sam didn't know his son took his side over Kitty's. He would have arrange for Craig to go to New York to be with his mother if he knew his son missed his mother so much. However, Craig wanted nothing to do with her, and Sam didn't force the issue being busy with a new baby and a new job.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Craig's hatred of Kitty grew more each year and every birthday she missed. It was why her first infrequent visits didn't last long. Kade didn't know her and would cry whenever she touched him, and Craig made sure to make Kitty pay for her past mistakes by sabotaging her any way he could. He wanted to punish his mother for leaving them and not wanting to be with them at all. If Kitty truly cared about him, she would have asked Sam to send Craig to New York. But, the only time Kitty came around was when Sam asked her to or when she wanted something from his dad.

Kade didn't have these memories, but he knew now that she abandoned him, and he really couldn't understand it. So during most of their sessions, he was given art therapy to do to help him express his feelings. Kade's main reason for disliking Kitty was her behavior towards Wolverine. Kitty's hatred of the dog, and the dog's hatred of her are what convinced Kade that he didn't want to have anything to do with her. Sam was disturbed by the first picture Kade drew that described his feelings concerning his birth mother. He drew really well at even his young age inheriting Sam's artistic ability. When he finished his drawing, he had Kitty drawn with her backside in Wolverine's mouth while Kade and Craig looked on with smiles on their faces. Craig wanted to take the picture home and have it framed but Sam convinced him that the therapist needed it for her files.

Sam was glad that the therapist incorporated art into Kade's therapy sessions. Kade's thoughts on what a true mother should be was a picture of Mercedes putting a kiss on a boo boo on his knee while holding the Band-Aid in one hand. He told the therapist that a true mom cares and just doesn't put bandaids on but takes the time to kiss it and make it better. The more the boys mentioned Mercedes in their sessions, the more Sam thanked God that he was so fortunate to be married to a woman who exuded loving care, compassion, empathy, patience when disciplining, and was just a flat out a good person. She had her bad sides, but her love for him and their children cancelled out each and every one of them.

* * *

By the time they had met up for bowling, Mercedes had felt better than she had the entire week. She had been dreading smelling pizza and now she could no longer hate their weekly Stevie B's date. When she parked her SUV, she got out ready to have even more fun with her family.

"We should play girls against boys," Mimi suggested thinking that would make the teams even age wise with the guys having a slight advantage because Shelly was the youngest.

"You must want to lose Mimi, and what fun would that be for me? Beating you three so badly that you all burst in tears." Craig said with a smirk on his face.

"What makes you think you three can beat us?" Mercedes asked ready to throw down the gauntlet.

"No shade Mama C, but you three are way smaller and weaker than us, so that would give us the advantage." Craig replied even though his dad was nudging him and whispering for him to be quiet.

"We may be smaller, but that doesn't mean we don't have game. Let's show these guys how we use our mad skills to kill in bowling and beat them so badly, that they will be the ones crying." Mercedes said to her daughters. She knew she was an excellent bowler, and that Mimi with her mathematical brain knew all about angles and probability and was great as well. Shelly was their weakest link, but she got the advantage of having the rails on the sides put up for her to make her game not as bad as you think a six year old's game would be.

"I don't want any part of this." Sam said shaking his head at his wife's and son's antics.

"How about we make a wager on who wins two out of three games?" Mimi said looking at Craig with fire in her eyes.

"Go ahead but don't come crying to me when you lose." Craig said.

"Well how about the winners won't have to cook or clean at all this weekend and the next weekend." Mimi suggested knowing that her sister would be able to get an extra hour of sleep if they didn't have to cook on Saturday mornings and this would give both her and her mom some much needed peace. Even when Shelly got in the shower, she would try to nod off, and Mimi had to blast the radio in the shower and then make sure her sister didn't fall asleep while brushing her teeth.

"You are on!" Craig and Kade both said grinning at the thought of not having to clean the kitchen and help their dad cook and set the table.

Mercedes looked on in amusement at the kids as they shook hands on the agreement, and Sam looked on in horror. He knew he didn't win no matter what the outcome of the bowling match. If the girls won, he would spend the weekends cooking and cleaning something he was used to doing on his own anyways but with his son's surly attitudes which was something he could do without.

If the boys won, then he would have to see his baby girl Shelly cry which she did when she didn't get her away, and it broke Sam's heart to see his wife's mini me shed a tear. The little girl would cry because they didn't win and cry because she would have to get up early on Sunday mornings too the one day she had to sleep as late as ten o'clock because church service didn't begin until eleven, and Mercedes let Shelly sleep in making her take a bath on Saturday nights, so all she had to do was wash up for Sunday service.

"Okay, mom you remember the strategy right?" Mimi whispered to her mother reminding her what to do whenever it was Sam's turn to bowl.

"Yes my diabolical daughter. I am to hum his favorite song to distract him. I think this is cheating darling. You know Sam won't be able to fully concentrate if he hears me singing.

"Do you want to have deal with Shelly if we lose mom? Plus, Craig started this with his trash talk talking about how we are smaller and weaker. I will show him that we may be the smaller bunch, but we are the smarter bunch, and sometimes the victory goes to the brain and not the brawn."

"What kind of child have you given me Lord?" Mercedes said not for the first time when dealing with her oldest daughter. Mimi was too grown for words. Her daughter's great grandmother like to call this behavior womanish but she pronounced it omanish.

"Alright dad, promise me you want throw this game just to get more sugar out of Mamma C?" Craig said knowing his dad was so whipped by Mercedes that he would sabotage the game just to keep his wife happy..

"You know how Mimi is. Your sister would get mad and call it off, if she thought I letting the little women win because they were the weaker sex."

"Okay, Evans guys assemble." Craig said using his Avenger's voice, and they each placed a hand on top of each others' hand before releasing their hands in doing their customary fist pump.

The females looked at them as if they were all geeks before doing their customary side by side booty bump with Shelly in the middle as they did their family cheer of "We bad we know up and now it's up to us to show it."

They decided to let the youngest two bowl first so that the person setting up the rails would have an easy job setting up the feature. Shelly went first and did decently, but Kade bowled better. When it was Mimi's turn, she got a strike right off the bat, and she blew her fingers instead of doing a victory dance and walked smugly to the girls' side after being enveloped in hugs from both parents and her smaller siblings. Craig looked at her in amazement. He got a spare. And then Mercedes got a spare and begin to sing one of her songs in celebration. Sam got so distracted by his wife's victory dance and song, that he ended up scoring lower than Shelly giving the girls a big lead.

Mimi almost bowled a perfect game of 300 throughout their battle, and when she didn't, she got spares unless the split was just too difficult for her. Her score ended up being the highest and Sam's the lowest. So, the girls won the match by a huge margin which made Craig blame his dad, but he knew that even if his dad had bowled better the girls still probably would have won because Mimi was a bowling genius. He had a new respect for his nerdy sister. She would help him with their schoolwork because even though she was younger than him, she was smarter than him and they were in the same grade. But her super skinny body and lack of any interests in sports made him think she was a wimp when she just preferred games and sports that required individual skill more so than team cooperation. She liked bowling, table tennis, gymnastics and tennis whereas he preferred baseball, basketball, soccer, and football.

Mercedes, because she had cheated by distracting Sam with her singing and dancing, agreed to help the boys cook Sunday supper not because she didn't think they were capable of it, but because she wanted to make sure nobody cooked anything that would disagree with her stomach. The grease from the hamburgers they had eaten at the bowling alley had made her sick that night, and she didn't want to see food again until she woke up Sunday morning starving.

Sam was glad that his boys didn't get too upset when they ended up losing to the girls. Craig even gave Mimi props, and he could see the two of them growing closer as he found out there was more to his little sister than her big brain. Kade was laidback like him and forgot all about it because Mercedes and the girls didn't rub their faces in their defeat.

Sam figured out the girls' strategy when he realized Mercedes dance and song routine went on all afternoon long, and he didn't stop her because he enjoyed the show and was looking forward to taking his revenge on her that night in bed but couldn't because she was sick again and this time it didn't involve pizza or garlic, and he was worried. He began to use Google to see if he could find any results for loss of weight brought on by loss of appetite and sudden food aversions and nausea.

He ruled out pregnancy because Mercedes told him she had her period. The other causes made him go ghostly white. He feared it was cancer or some other disease. So, he made up his mind to talk with his wife after church knowing that should would be in a good mood to convince her to go to the doctor for a thorough check up.

Sam didn't want to borrow trouble. It could simply be a hormonal disorder causing the nausea and the weight loss. He tried to stay positive because he didn't know what he would do if the unthinkable should happen. He began to pray and hoped that God wouldn't allow his family to go through this when both families had already experienced enough heartache.

When Mercedes got out of the bathroom before heading to bed, she could tell her husband was being uncommonly quiet. They still had to talk about the guys' therapy session, and she normally couldn't get him to shut up.

"What's wrong honey? Are you not feeling good, too? I hope I don't have a virus that I am giving to you guys." Mercedes said not thinking before that she might be sick with a bug.

"No, love, I am just woolgathering. Come on and get in bed I need my snuggle buddy to be comforted after being so ill all late afternoon and evening. You are about to disappear if you don't start being able to keep food down, you won't be as soft and cuddly." Sam said teasing his wife.

"If I am feeling bad tomorrow, I am going to go to the doctors. I have never gotten sick from eating a burger, and since none of you got sick, I know it wasn't food poisoning."

"I was going to bring that up tomorrow honey. I think you should go to your doctor to make sure you are alright. You have lost twenty pounds in a month, and that can't be healthy to lose so much weight so fast."

"If it will make you happy and stop you complaining about my weight loss, I will go to the doctor on Monday, Sam, then I will make her fit me in her schedule. Any other man would be glad that his wife is losing weight, but not you Sam Evans. I would think you had a thickness fetish if I hadn't seen your ex." Mercedes said angrily.

"Love, I would love you if you were a size 20 or a size 0. I don't love you because of your weight, I love you because of who you are. And as your husband, I want to make sure you are your best you whether that is physical, mental, or spiritual. Let me care for you because even if you won't, I can't help it. It is how I am made. You will have to blame my father because I have always been this way about all living things. You have seen the pictures of me and the wildlife that I nursed back to health along with my ranch animal buddies."

"I know Sam, and that is one of the reasons I knew you were the man I was supposed to marry. You love people and care for them. Your students blossom under your attention, and you are a great dad to all of our kids. I just don't want a daddy; I want a husband, a partner."

"Well as your husband, I have to make sure you are taking care of yourself when I am worried about you. Only we could have a fight about this; any other people would think that we were nuts."

"I don't think we are nuts. I am just being evil. It reminds me of my behavior when I was pregnant with the girls. I would start an argument with Mike over the silliest of things. Good thing I have gotten my period twice, or I would believe you had knocked me up." Mercedes said realizing she was the one being argumentative.

"It may be something hormonal then, and the doctor could give you some medicine to make you better. Now let's change the subject. I want to tell you about the therapy session that I had with the boys earlier today." Sam told his wife all that had happened, and they discussed some of the things the therapist had offered as goals and wondered if they had made the right decision to banish Kitty out of their lives.

"Sam, I swear that woman is not welcomed in my home, but if Craig ever gets to the point of wanting to be with his mom to have closure, I would suggest you all do this at a therapy session. I don't need any _Braxton Family Values_ drama up in my home. I am even okay with supervised visits with her at your family's home in Nashville, but I don't want my girls or Kade to have anything to do with her. Kade has no real memories of her, and when he's older, he may want to know more about her like children who are adopted who search for their birth parents. If he chooses to do so, I will help orchestrate their reunion. But I say what I mean and I mean what I say. Any woman who would stalk me online and use pictures and Google to search for big properties purchased by me in this area and use Google maps to find my address is crazy. I don't have time for her ratchedness, and I am too pretty to go to jail."

"I am not there with you yet on the supervised visits, but I do agree with everything else you said. Especially about being too pretty for jail and Kitty's insanity. I do believe that the drug scene in New York has permanently damaged her brain, and I could be evil and buy her into Craig's life, but he would one day know the truth and resent us both. Kitty is just unreliable and will say anything to draw blood. I don't want any of our children around her. Nothing good can come out of Kitty's presence unless she gets the help that she needs and tries to become the best version of herself. I am hoping she will one day grow up and realize being mean and selfish only makes you bitter and end up dying alone."

"You are so right. We will just continue to monitor the situation. I am hoping you are making progress in the therapy sessions as well."

"Right now the focus has been on the boys, but I have agreed to have private sessions to discuss how Kitty's abandonment has affected me. The therapist and I both agreed that the boys are too young to have to deal with my drama and theirs too. I can't say to the therapist that I am glad that my wife left me because she trapped me into marriage and made my life a living hell."

"Well, you may be glad she left but you do feel hurt that she left Kade the way she did. You thought she would send birthday gifts and come for holidays and special parties, and you have anger inside of you because she didn't. You also blamed yourself for Kitty's behavior, and I think a part of you still blames yourself from moving from New York when Kitty obviously never wanted to live in Tennessee or Georgia."

"Well, look at you why I am paying a therapist when I can just see you my sexy wife who seems to know everything about me."

"Because as your wife I see things in you like you see things in me. We are one in every sense Sam, but because we want to stay one and be happy, we know when to speak and when not to. You can listen to me but that doesn't mean you are willing to be a client. Plus you would use sex as a distraction, so I could never even attempt to be the mirror to your soul so you can be motivated to change."

"Wow love that was deep. In my defense, I can't help but to think about sex when you put it on me like you do. What man couldn't relive the most intense and pleasurable moments of his life? When I am sleeping, especially when I am eating, and even when I am at work, I remember every moan you make and that little thing you do with your hips. My art shows where my mind is. How many private works do I have of your body alone is staggering."

"Ew, Sam that is gross. I hope you are not mentally replaying what we do in the bedroom when you are at work."

"Guilty of being gross. It's your fault for being so sexy. I just know that the 'When we go to work/How the day seems so long/The only thing I think about/Can't wait 'til we get home' in Babyface's song, "Whip Appeal" applies to you. It is only when I am sitting at my desk waiting for the kids to finish their art or in choir when they sing a song that reminds me of you or when you are actually there volunteering and bending over and I have to use all my restraint to not take you to the bathroom and lock the door and have you scream my name as I make love to you."

"You are not slick Sam Evans. I see you, and I know you are trying to turn me on with singing like Babyface and your words, if I hadn't spent the past four hours puking up everything I ate and drank, I might be tempted to let you have your way with me. But I am tired and sleepy, so come on big spoon cuddle me why I try to get X-rated Sam out of my mind."

And that is what Sam did as he looked upon his wife and fell asleep listening to her heavy breathing that resembled soft snoring. It was as musical as her voice and had a calming effect on him that put him to sleep every night even when his mind was racing with a million thoughts.


	6. Episode Five

**A/N Happy Memorial Day weekend. Thanks so much to my faithful readers and reviewers. Words can't express the delight I feel when I read each one, and I am truly grateful for all of your support. I checked on the story early this morning, and when I read the reviews I was inspired to write this chapter. I don't own any of the songs and original ideas included in this story. I am going to try to let this sitcom be a continual story that doesn't have a defined ending because I don't see an end to the story any time soon. Most stories I know the end, but this one morphs from day to day and review to review. It will end when people stop reading and responding to it. I will begin a new story this summer, so I will try to update them both weekly until I go on vacation. Enough of my ramblings, please forgive all my mistakes.**

 **Episode 6**

 _Here's the story of a dorky gentleman who was bringing up two very silly boys. All of them had hair of gold like their father the youngest one with a cut from a bowl._

 _Here's the story of a diva named Jones who was busy with two girls of her own. If you count Blaine, there were four of them living together, and they were not alone._

 _Then one day this gentleman met this lady, and he knew it was love at first sight. That this group would somehow be a family that continues to grow and expand until the point that they became known as the Evans Clan…_

Sam had been patiently waiting until his planning time, so he could call his wife to see if she was able to get a doctor's appointment. She promised him that morning that she was going to call as soon as her doctor's office was open, but Sam was not sure that she would be able to get an appointment for that day.

As soon as his last class was dismissed at 10:55, he was on planning until 11:55, then he had his lunch break and had one more class to teach before he headed to the music room to teach choir. The music teacher had his planning during this time, and they shared the classroom.

Before Sam could dial his wife's number, he heard her ringtone and was grateful that she was calling him. He answered the phone and barely exchanged greetings before grilling her about calling her doctor.

"Sam, if you could just give me a minute to speak, I will tell you everything. My doctor was unable to see me because he teaches at Emory today and is booked, but he asked a new doctor if she had any openings, and he just called me back to say that Dr. Clay has agreed to see me privately later on today. Apparently she is a workaholic and stays late, and I will be able to see her. With my consent, he is sharing my medical files with her. Based on my symptoms, he wants me to have a pelvic examination and run some tests to rule some things out."

"Do you mind if I come just for support? I promise to sit outside in the waiting room, if that makes you comfortable." Sam said knowing that he could get Blaine to pick up the kids and take them home while he took he Mercedes to her appointment, so he could be there if the doctor gave his wife bad news.

"If you want to come, Sam, then come. I have to be at there around five. Right before the office closes, so that the billing clerk can get my information before leaving work. I won't be coming to help with choir today because I have too much on my mind, and I don't want you looking at me and worrying about me instead of doing what your job pays you to do which is to teach those kids. I gotta go, Blaine and I are going grocery shopping for food that doesn't require frying or garlic as an ingredient." Mercedes told her husband omitting the fact that the smell of food frying was now making her sick on the stomach.

"So, are you putting us all on a diet? No more fried chicken! I guess we can all eat healthier..." Sam said knowing that he and his boys would be at the Basket Shack or Bojangles whenever they were in the mood for something greasy and good. Especially whenever the could see the top of the Big Chicken's head all the way from Marietta, that would taunt them whenever they began to crave some extra crispy two pieces.

"It's hot enough to fry an egg on the driveway, who needs that kind of food in Georgia in the summer? I think I am going to buy us a lot of fresh fruit and frozen fruit for smoothies and fruit salads and buy fresh veggies to grill and for salads. I am thinking about Blaine putting that rotisserie oven to work and having roasted chicken and turkey for wraps, salads, and our dinner meat along with pink salmon. You and the kids can always have barbecued burgers, hot dogs, sausage and whatever else meat we have in the freezer outside near the pool on special days. I am not going to stop you all from eating fatty foods. I just don't want fried food in my kitchen. I will also use the airfryer to cook you all the Alexia french fries and other types of potatoes that you guys would want."

"Okay sweetie, I told you I would be fine with us eating healthier over the summer. You are what you eat, and I don't mind us eating light and right for the summer. As long as ice cream is still on the menu."

"Honey, you know how much I love ice cream. I have been craving this summer's peach ice cream with salt and vinegar chips for months. They only make peach ice cream during the summer, and I may buy the grocery store's entire stock."

"Babe, I remember on one of our first dates seeing you eat ice cream with Kettle chips. I ain't gonna lie because I liked the taste once you shared that with me, but salt and vinegar with peach ice cream may not be the wisest choice with your weak tummy."

"Sam, I don't have time for this. I know what my weak tummy can and cannot take. Blaine and I are leaving now. We should be back in an hour or two. Bye" She said not waiting to hear his response before ending the call. How dare he criticize her choice of peach ice cream with salt and vinegar chips used as cookies. Who cares what her husband thought, she knew that the combination would be the best thing ever. She thought to herself as she told Blaine she would be in the car with the air conditioner on waiting for him.

Sam couldn't believe that his wife would end a call without telling him she loved him. That was the first time she had ever done that. And peach ice cream with salt and vinegar chips...that was just disgusting. Sam didn't have much time to ruminate over the conversation before his stomach started to growl notifying him that all this talk of food was making him hungry for his own lunch.

On the way to the grocery store while going over their grocery list, Blaine couldn't help himself from singing We want to buy " **Beans** , **Greens** , **Potatoes** , **Tomatoes, Chicken, Turkey, Peas, Ice Cream, Chips, Lettuce, Onions, Zucchini, Squash, Cherries, Apples, Oranges, Peaches, Blueberries, You Name It, Beans, Greens, Potatoes, Tomatoes, Broccoli, Cauliflower, Eggs, Salmon, Almond Butter, You Name It, Beans, Greens, Potatoes, Tomatoes, Strawberries, Lemon, Honey, Wraps, Jello, Cashew Milk, Cheese, You Name It, Beans, Greens, Potatoes, Tomatoes, Pickled Relish, Greek Yogurt, Vegenaise, Olive Oil, and Apple Cider Vinegar, You Name It."**

Mercedes joined in with him on the "Beans, Greens, Potatoes, Tomatoes, and You Name It" parts of the song but she let him mess up the song with everything else that was on their long list. Blaine always knew how to get her out of her moods. His silly singing and dancing would make her stay, "Stop, white boy please stop, you're hurting me." Especially when he started to do the dance that accompanied his love of urban music.

Once Blaine would see the smile on Mercedes' face, he would stop dancing by himself and began dancing with her. Although Mercedes never mentioned how much she missed dancing with her husband, Blaine just inherently knew this. He would dance with her all the time until she married Sam. He hadn't had a reason to cause her to smile until today. "Is everything okay?" He asked her when they stopped car dancing and pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store.

"My husband is just getting on my last nerves. He thinks that my desire to have peach ice cream with salt and vinegar chips will make me sick. He thinks he is an expert on all things Mercedes now that my last name is Evans. I swear sometimes I think he thinks he is my father instead of my husband."

"Do you think you may be overreacting? You have been ill from just the smells of certain foods. I don't think that he is trying to be you father. I think he is just being a good and caring husband. A man like Sam is hard to find. Don't let silly things like this put an imaginary problem in your relationship."

"Oh, so Mr. Never Been Married is giving me the person who has not been married once but twice advice. Wow! Let me think on whether or not I should listen to you. Okay thought it over and my common sense say NOT!"

"I have never seen you act this way before. I don't know what has gotten into you, but I will stay in my lane and keep my opinions to myself Mrs. Evans." Blaine took the grocery list and went inside Whole Foods and began shopping without Mercedes. He could see that she was having a Shelly spell and would lash out against anyone who tried to tell her what she didn't want to hear. Her baby girl took after her mother in a lot of ways. Blaine knew to just let them sulk and then they would apologize and want to cuddle when they realized how wrong they were.

Mercedes wished she could just stop herself from saying the things she normally just thought but never voiced or acted on unless she was pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant. There was no way, she still had her monthly cycle. Instead of finding Blaine in the store, she decided to find a nearby drugstore and purchase a pregnancy test. She would be back at the store in time to help Blaine finish up before heading to their local organic grocer Harvest Moon before heading home.

As soon as she helped Blaine unload the groceries and asked him to forgive her for her earlier outburst, she got her water bottle and drank all 28 ounces of water. When she felt the urge to pee, she took the pregnancy tests to the bathroom to take all four of them. She had bought two of the most expensive brands hoping that she wouldn't get a false positive or negative on all four of them. While she waited on the results, she could researched on her phone the possibility of a woman being pregnant with a period.

When she saw the results, she was not surprised when she saw her results. All of the tests indicated that she was pregnant. The weight loss, the food aversions, the nausea, the bad attitude were all signs showing her that she was pregnant, but she wanted to believe that her bleeding was part of her menstrual cycle, and she didn't want to begin a new marriage with a baby along with the drama of blending families and having to deal with Kitty. She didn't want to tell Sam, but she knew she had to. Their marriage had to be based on honesty and trust. If she wanted him to be open with her, she had to be open with him.

She knew that he would be busy teaching, so she would save all four tests for him to see when he got home. She wished she wasn't so hormonal and lacking social skills that she continued to blurt out every thought and emotion like a little spoilt child. She had never been pregnant before with a house full of kids, and she didn't want to say anything to hurt her children's feelings. During her last pregnancy, she never did or said anything to hurt Mimi's feelings, so maybe she just didn't like it when adults treated her differently or disagreed with her. Poor Blaine and Sam, if today was any indication, they might both decide to give her a wide berth until the next seven to eight months were over.

"Mercedes, I am sorry if I said something earlier to offend you." Sam said as soon as he was alone upstairs with his wife. When he and all the kids got home from school, Mercedes was waiting on them with a snack of Jello shapes and apple slices with almond butter and yogurt mixture that she herself was enjoying before their arrival. She helped the children get their homework out of the way after she asked how their day went before going upstairs to get ready for her doctor's appointment in the next hour. Sam followed her upstairs wary not wanting to be on her hit list in case she was still angry with him.

"Sam, I warned you that if I got pregnant, I would turn into a super bwitch. You know what that stands for. I think that there is a good chance that the she devil is back if these four test have anything to say about it." Mercedes told him while leading him in their en suite bathroom to show him the pregnancy tests.

"But...but you have had your period since we have had unprotected sex. I mean how can this be? I don't know what I am saying," Sam realized he couldn't communicate all the thoughts going through his head. She may not be dying; she is probably pregnant. Pregnant by me and my super baby making sperm. No wonder she has been so mad at me.

"Well, I have been researching it, and just because I have had a monthly bleeding; it doesn't mean that I have been ovulating. We will have the doctor figure it out today when we go see Dr. Clay. Are you upset, Sam? Do you not want the baby?" Mercedes asked looking at her husband who seemed as if he was about to cry.

"Not want a part of you and a part of me? That's insanity Mercedes Evans. You were born to be a mother. Any child that we have together will be an expression of our love and no mistake. I love you, and that baby is a part of you, so I couldn't not love the baby even if I wanted to. I am shocked, but not upset. This may not be the perfect timing to extend our family, but when would be a good time? I just want to make sure that everything is okay with you and the baby before I pick you up and spin you around and do the goofy things that all husbands do when their wives tell them that they are expecting a new baby."

If you picked me up and spun me around, then you would be covered in almond butter apples with peach jello vomit. So, keep your hands off me Daddy Evans." Mercedes told him with a smile on her face. She should have known that the man she married would be her other half and would know just what to say to make her realize just how loved she was by him.

"How about a compromise. I will keep my hands to myself but not my lips." Sam said as he leaned down to kiss his wife on her lips.

Mercedes didn't get a chance to answer as Sam kissed her and before she knew it he was trying to guide her to the bed. She had to keep herself rational and not allow his drugging kisses to lead them into making love.

"Honey, stop trying to make me wet. I just put on fresh underwear for this visit, and I am not going to change for the third time today." Mercedes told him as she rolled over on top of him.

"You know what they say about the third time being the charm?" Sam replied looking at her with lust in his eyes.

"I don't care what they say, we have to get ready to go. This is my first time meeting Dr. Clay, and I want to start off on the right foot with her being willing to see me so late on such short notice."

"Alright, Alright." Sam said in his Matthew McConaughey impersonation. While getting up off the bed and heading to the bathroom to rub one out and then wash up to make him clean and cool. His wife hadn't been feeling good lately, so he had to put a distance between them to keep himself from trying to seduce her and have his way with her luscious body. Her lips tasted just like peach jello and her mouth was drugging him, and he couldn't get enough of her.

"Lord what I am I going to do with that man?" Mercedes looked up to the ceiling and tried to pretend to be vexed by her husband, but she needed a man who could make her laugh and get her outside of her mind.

They barely made it to the appointment on time before the office was closed. Dr. Clay was able to see them immediately. Mercedes figured that Sam deserved to be a part of the examination in case the doctor decided to do an ultrasound to determine gestational age as well as to determine the source of her earlier vaginal bleeding. After her blood was drawn for tests and after the doctor completed her pelvic examination, Mercedes was happy to have the ultrasound, so she and Sam could get to hear the baby's heartbeat.

Dr. Clay was very thorough, and Mercedes felt as if she treated her like family, and she didn't seem to judge when she saw that Mercedes was married to a white man. This made Mercedes feel comfortable and able to ask the questions that she needed to ask to assure Sam and herself that the pregnancy was normal and that her bleeding was okay.

Dr. Clay confirmed that her earlier bleeding was probably due to cervical changes and intercourse which could have triggered bleeding. The only things that the doctor was concerned about was Mercedes' nutrition. She prescribed prenatal vitamins and medicine to help with the nausea. She asked Mercedes if she wanted to continue as her patient or use her doctor as her obstetrician.

Although Mercedes felt a connection to Dr. Clay, the doctor was too young and too new for Mercedes to trust to deliver her baby. Her doctor was the doctor she had had since she moved to Georgia, and her delivery of Shelly went off without a hitch. He was also a teacher at Emory which was a testament to his knowledge and skills, and Mercedes wanted to continue as his patient.

She was understanding and encouraged Mercedes to set up her next appointment with her doctor for the following month after she informed the couple that the gestational age was around 8 weeks based on the measurements of the fetus, and she gave them a potential due date.

Mercedes was used to everything the doctor was doing and saying, but Sam appeared to be in wonder. When he looked at her and looked at the sonogram, Mercedes could tell he was overwhelmed with emotions when she saw a few tears coming out of his eyes and how his hand tightened around hers. She didn't think that Kitty ever allowed him to have these types of experiences. The thought that this would be Sam's first time experiencing this side of pregnancy made Mercedes tear up, too.

As they walked out of the examination room hand in hand with Sam carrying her samples and prescriptions, Mercedes knew she had to ask him what he was feeling and to confirm her gut feeling about this being his first time experiencing prenatal care of his wife.

"That was one of the most wonderful experiences of my life. You are right. Kitty was fully pregnant when I married her, and she didn't tell me when she was going to the doctor when she was pregnant with Craig. When she was pregnant with Kade, she blamed me for the move from New York and gave me the silent treatment during most of her pregnancy. We were married in name only. There was no intimacy and no relationship, and when I was in the hospital after she had given birth to Kade, she refused to breastfeed him and as soon as she was healed from the pregnancy, she had left us, and I tried and failed to be both mother and father to him and Craig."

"Oh, Sam, you haven't failed our sons. Kitty is the one that failed. I don't understand how she could not love and want to be Kade's mother. He is the sweetest boy ever. I love him so much that I can't imagine anyone not loving our son. You know for Mother's Day, the picture he drew me in school has been laminated and framed. I can feel the love he has for me whenever I see it. He entitled it "World's Greatest Mom". He is so talented, easy going, and so much like you that I know exactly how you were as a child because he is so much like you. He is always giving me gifts of his artwork, hugs, and telling me he loves me. The sad thing is for the first time I feel sorry for Kitty for never knowing the love of both of her sons."

"Love, don't waste your sympathy on her. She did give me the best gifts that I could ever long for in my sons, but you have given me two girls who have doubled my joy. Mimi is almost perfection and Shelly is a mini you, and both of them have me wrapped around their little fingers like their mother. And now we are going to add to the family another little one. A little one that can be barely be seen but whose heartbeat is so strong. I felt as if we already had the perfect family with two of each. We have a divo in Craig and a diva in Shelly, a nerd in Mimi and a dork in Kade."

"Don't be calling my children dorks and nerds, Sam Evans!" Mercedes interrupted him knowing he was telling the truth but not willing to give her babies those horrible names.

"Hon, Mimi wears a shirt that says Nerds have more fun. I don't think that either would be offended. I am your dork, and you are my diva. We own these roles and our children are just like their parents."

"Well, she is your daughter in that regard. You are the one that took her shopping to that store. She doesn't care what people think about her. She is comfortable being herself. I am just glad that you love me Sam when I am a hot mess. You love me through my most unlovable ways, and I appreciate it, but these next months might be a living hell for you and Blaine."

"Well, I already told you how I am going to break you out of this habit. I am going to tickle the pee out of you. You are going to get tired of wetting yourself I assure you." Sam said looking at her with an evil villain look in his eyes and arch of his eyebrows..

"Boy, I have told you what will happen if you make me pee on myself."

"And I told you that that is not in our agreement. You know you will love me no matter how pissy smelling I will make you."

"You are so wrong Sam Evans. Just know that I know you are joking, or you will be moving out and becoming Wolverine's roommate if I thought you were serious."

"You would literally put me in the dog house!" Sam exclaimed looking at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"Yep, let's change this ludicrous conversation. When do you think we should tell the kids about the baby?"

"Well, I think we should wait until you are in the second trimester. That is when most people share the good news on television."

"Lord, please help me. Well, they do that because of the chance of spontaneous abortion that is likely to occur early in the pregnancy. I think that is a good idea. It's not like we are first time parents. As long as the she devil doesn't make an appearance around Mimi and Blaine, we should be able to keep the secret. Especially with me being this weight. Speaking of my weight reminds me how hungry I am. Get me home. I want some of those "Beans, Greens, Potatoes, and Tomatoes that Blaine is planning on cooking tonight."

"Please tell me you are joking." Sam asked as she began to sing and dance to the song as he drove them home joining in on the rap while he drove his wife home filled with joy and laughter and relief that his wife was healthy and pregnant and all was right with his world once more.


	7. Episode Six Part One

**A/N: I had to watch the second episode of The Brady Bunch to receive inspiration on how to write this chapter. I never realized how grown the kids were and all being able to write Miss Libby letters made me realized that Cindy and Bobby must have been gifted. Several things in that episode was just unbelievable. Marcia sounds as if she is 16, so I guess that is why my Mimi can sound 32. Enough of my rant, thanks so much for continuing to read and review this story. I so want to speed the time line up and go straight to the birth, but I won't do that to you all. I don't own anything but Mercedes' mother and her cray dreams. Please forgive all errors.**

Episode Six Part One

 **Here's the story of a artist name Sam who was bringing up two very silly boys. All of them had hair of gold like their father the youngest one with a cut from a bowl.**

 **Here's the story of a sassy lady who was busy with two girls of her own. If you count Blaine, there were four of them living together, and they were not alone.**

 **Then one day this trio and cuatro became a blended family and it was something only they could understand and that's also how they became known as the Evans Clan...**

"Hello, mother," Mercedes answered the phone seeing her mom's name show up on her phone. She was unable to hear the ringtone because she and Blaine were singing along with Deborah Cox while they worked.

"Since, you have become a married lady with four kids, I rarely hear from you child of mine."

"I know mom; we have all been getting acclimated to being in a blended family. How are you and pops?"

"Pops is on the golf course as he has been ever since he retired. He still is a horrible golfer, and instead of getting better, I believe he's getting worse."

"Maybe for his next birthday gift, I will send him to the Arnold Palmer Golf Academy for three days. Do you think he would like that?"

"You know what that's an excellent idea. I am hoping that once he gets good a golfing, he won't want to spend so much time on the course. But, you know you father, he might end up spending even more time on the course. Where are the children? You don't know how I enjoy shocking these country club snobs with pictures of my grandsons and granddaughters. They are way too polite to ask if they are adopted."

"The children are outside with their father either playing with Wolverine or swimming in the pool. Sam is grilling burgers, sausage, chicken, and hot dogs. Mom you should tell those people the truth."

"What truth. I could tell when I first met Sam and definitely at the wedding that those kids love you like you are their birth mother. You may have not given birth to them Mercedes Evans but those boys are just as much yours as if you have done so. And the way Sam loves those girls, sometimes I think I need to DNA test to ensure you didn't step out on Mike, because he treats those girls like they are his own, as well. Where is that pretty man Blaine?" Mercedes' mother had what her father liked to call adult onset ADD. Mercedes just thought that she was too nosey for her own good.

"He's right here eavesdropping on this conversation as he helps me make salads and desserts for our barbecue."

"You got me on speakerphone?"

"I had to put you on speakerphone because I was busy chopping vegetables when you called."

"Well, I will get back to the reason why I called in the first place, so you all can enjoy your meal. Guess what I have been dreaming about for five days in a row?"

"I don't know mom, I can't remember the last time you called me about your dreams."

"It's been fish. And not just any fish. It's been trout. You know I was the eighth and last child in my family, and the eighth child has the gift of the seer. Remember when you were pregnant with the girls, I dreamed of Koi fish for about a week for each of them. I knew you were pregnant because you were the only person involved with anyone Asian. And I am a 1000% sure that dream of the trout fish is that you are pregnant with that trout shaped mouth man's baby."

"Mom, don't you dare repeat that my husband has a trout shaped mouth to anyone."

"Blaine, you know I am not lying. I can't talk about anybody's children's lips because you baby have quite a big pair of your own, but that's common in our race. He could give Mick Jagger a run for his money. I thought his mother was going be Lisa Rinna, and when I saw his parents' normal mouth sizes, I figured he has an ancestor that might have passed for white in his family tree."

"You are ridiculous mother. Completely ridiculous." Mercedes tried to distract her mother and Blaine from the pregnancy by focusing on her mother talking about Sam's mouth, but it didn't work.

"Well, anyways daughter, I need you to take a pregnancy test pronto. I know what my dreams say, and every time you have been pregnant, I have dreamed of the same type of fish for five consecutive days. I have called everybody else up in the family to make sure none of our other kin were expecting, so I am a 100% sure that you are knocked up."

"Mom, can we talk about this later." Mercedes didn't want to lie to her mother, but with Blaine listening to the conversation, she didn't want to confirm or deny being pregnant.

"Oh, that means you are pregnant. Blaine, she is pregnant or she wouldn't want to talk about it later. Looks like I will be coming to Georgia soon. I will call Mary and we will start working on your family only baby shower. You know it wouldn't be proper for you two to have a shower after having four kids already, but this will be Mary's and I first grandchild together. I will talk to you later honey." Her mother said and hung up the phone before Mercedes could stop her.

"Mercy, I think there's some explaining that you need to be doing? Does Sam know that he's knocked you up?" Blaine asked as soon as Mrs. Jones ended the call.

"Blaine, I can't right now. I got to get Sam to call his mother before my mother does. That woman since she has retired has been a gossiping busybody." Mercedes said calling Sam on his cell phone, so she wouldn't have to go outside to smell the meat cooking on the grill.

"Come in the kitchen ASAP." She told him not worrying that her words scared him to death as he got Craig to man the grill.

"What's going on Mercedes are you and the baby alright?" He asked not thinking that Blaine could hear him. He was worried that something had gone wrong.

"So, you two are pregnant. Thanks for letting me be the last to know." Blaine said snidely.

"Last to know, you are the first person to know outside of me and Mercedes," Sam exclaimed realizing he had revealed Mercedes' pregnancy to Blaine.

"No, he is right, Sam. My mom called and because we were cooking, I put her on speakerphone. Apparently, we have a family folklore about people dreaming of fish. The dream means that a loved one is pregnant. She asked me if I was pregnant, and I wasn't going to lie to my mom, but I wanted to talk to you before I confirmed the pregnancy. She took my lack of a negative response as a confirmation, and she's calling your mother now to plan a family baby shower what they call in our social circle a sprinkle because you only have showers for the first child."

"I guess I should give my mom a call and hope that your mother hasn't spilled the news first." Sam said looking at Mercedes and Blaine with a WTF expression on his face. Before Sam could call his mother, Mercedes' phone was ringing again.

"Hello, Momma Mary," she answered the phone putting it on speakerphone knowing what the conversation was going to be about.

"Hi Mercedes dear, your mother is on the line, and she has told me some exciting news, is it true?"

"Yes, mom it's true." Sam said not waiting for Mercedes to answer.

"Oh, Sam I didn't know you were inside. I told you Mary that those fish dream don't lie. And that was my first time in my life dreaming about rainbow trout." She said and then paused before continuing. "Congratulations, to the both of you. How far along are you, Mercedes?" Her mother asked continuing to take over the conversation.

"A little over ten weeks." Mercedes admitted feeling exasperated by her mother's behavior. If she mentioned rainbow trout in connections to Sam's mouth, Mercedes was going to end the call.

"Well, I just want you to know that I am truly excited that you two are going to extend our family with another baby to love." Mary said and Mercedes could feel the honesty of her words.

"Thanks Momma Mary, we will call you and Daddy D later tonight, and I will call you mom and pops later as well. Sam is busy grilling, and I got to finish these salads before the vegetables wilt." Mercedes says trying to wrap up the conversation before her hormones got the best of her.

"Well, we will let you go honey, take care of yourself and that little bambino. " Mary said and her mom added the same with much love before ending the call.

"I will go and finish grilling the meat. You two look as if you need to talk." Blaine said looking at Mercedes and Sam.

"Thanks, man, I appreciate you doing this." Sam said as Blaine left the kitchen, so he could be alone with his wife.

"What do you want to do now babe? Do you want to tell the kids? Because I am sure your mother or mine will let it slip the next time they talk to them." Sam asked not knowing what they should do.

"Can we just talk to our parents later today and ask them to keep it to themselves until I am showing? If my dad is around, he will be able to talk some sanity in my mother. That woman doesn't listen to a word anyone says unless my dad co-signs it."

"Are you sure you want to risk them finding out accidentally?" Sam asked he didn't want the kids to find out about the baby from anyone but them.

"I just think that we should wait. A friend of mine told everybody she was pregnant recently and then a couple of weeks ago lost the baby. I can't tell you how devastating this was. I have never experienced a miscarriage before, so I really didn't know what to say. I researched it, and I gave her some encouraging words. She is younger than me Sam, and she has three kids. I don't want to tell her I am pregnant right after she has suffered this lost. And though I am ashamed to admit it, I just don't want to jinx things." Mercedes admitted.

"Okay, babe, we will just tell our parents and Blaine to keep the news to themselves until you are ready to share with the world that we are expecting."

* * *

"I am telling you Craig, I think our parents are going to get a divorce." Mimi told her older brother after witnessing her dad leave the guest room for the fourth morning in a row.

"That makes no sense Mimi. My dad loves your mom, and your mom loves my dad." Craig insisted.

"What's love got to do with it? Tina Turner wrote that song a billion years ago and my mom sings it whenever she watches that movie." Mimi insisted.

"You are too young to know about love, but I know my dad would never leave your mother, and your mother would never leave my dad."

"Look, I didn't want to show this, but I guess I have to." Mimi says as she gets her tablet out and goes to the Ask Amy column in Sunday's paper. She pulled up the entire letter written to Amy from All Cried Out. Dear Amy, we have a terrible problem in our family. I have two children of my own and two children from a recent marriage. I had no idea that being part of a blended marriage could be such hard work. The children are a joy; they have gotten along surprisingly well, but my spouse's ex-wife is the most bitter pill to swallow. I can't tell you how many problems that she is continually making in my life. I sometimes wonder if staying married to my husband is worth all the baggage. Please help me decide what do.

"You don't think that Mamma Cedes wrote this, do you?" Craig asked looking as if his heart was breaking.

"I didn't until I discovered that our parents are no longer sleeping in the same room." Mimi admitted.

"How did you discover this?" Craig wanted to know everything.

"I wake up early every morning and lately because mom has been on such a health kick, I have been starving, so I get up to get a snack and I see our dad coming out out of the guest room to go outside and go on his morning jog. I don't think much about it until it happens again two days later. And when I saw this article on the paper, I decided to see if he was sleeping in there, and I discovered he was."

"Wow, I wonder if that is why he has to visit the therapist alone as well as with Kade and me."

"Could be. My mom has been crying all the time. I catch her crying at the oddest times when watching a television commercial or when a song comes on the radio. She spends most of her time in her studio recording music or with us. She is rarely alone with dad. It is like she is avoiding him."

"You are right. We got to figure out a plan to keep them together. I am sure it's all my dad's fault if your mom is the one crying."

"So, do you think we should tell Shelly and Kade, so they can help us carry out our plan to save our parents' marriage?"

"No, I don't think that they will understand, and it will cause them to worry for no reason if we are able to keep them together."

"We'll how do we go about doing this?"

"First, we got to make sure that they start spending time together. How about we get Blaine to order from their favorite restaurant, and we set up the formal dining room into a candlelit dinner for two?"

"And, then we get Blaine to take us out to get pizza. We haven't been to Stevi B's in awhile. So, they can be home alone."

"See, there easy peasy. I am sure this will give them to time to realize how much they mean to each other and put some romance back in their old lives."

"I don't know anything about romance, but if this will stop mom from crying all the time, then I am all in."

"Let's go tell Blaine our idea."


	8. Episode Six Part Two

**A/N: Please forgive all errors and enjoy part two of Episode 6. Thanks for your continued support of this story. I will try to refrain from making Mercedes a raging psycho in every epsisode until birth. I watched Lifetime's Whitney Houston movie and that gave me the inspiration I needed for this chapter. Please forgive all errors and know that I am almost finished with Episode 7 which is the kids' reaction to the pregnancy and other drama...**

Episode Six Part Two

 **Here's the story of a artist name Sam who was bringing up two very silly boys. All of them had hair of gold like their father the youngest one with a cut from a bowl.**

 **Here's the story of a sassy lady who was busy with two girls of her own. If you count Blaine, there were four of them living together, and they were not alone.**

 **Then one day this trio and cuatro became a blended family and it was something only they could understand and that's also how they became known as the Evans Clan...**

"Mimi, why should I be wearing such a formal gown for dinner? You and your sister are dressed in shorts and tank tops. I don't know why I agreed to let you two help me get ready for dinner."

"Didn't Blaine tell you that tonight's dinner was a surprise? You have to be dressed prettily for it. Shelly get mom's black Louboutin shoes with the pink bows on top. Yes, that pair right there."

"Mommy, you are looking real pretty. I love you in pink. It's my favorite color." Shelly said as she gave her mom the shoes to put on her feet.

"Now, let's do something with your hair. I was thinking you should wear it up, so you can show off the dress. It's really getting long mom." Mimi noticed her mom's hair was hanging down her shoulders curly and that was longer than she usually wore her hair in the summer.

"Don't touch my hair Micah Merie." Mercedes didn't mind having her daughters help her dress, but her hair and makeup were totally off limits.

"I haven't wrapped a comb in yours or Shelly's hair since I was six years old." Mimi tried to defend herself.

"I had to cut Shelly's hair into a assymetrical bob after that last fiasco with my flat iron. You are not allowed to touch anybody's hair but your own, and this rule is not changing any time soon."

"I was just going to help you gel it back into a ponytail, mother. I wouldn't risk you looking like a hot mess when you are dressed so beautifully."

"Whatever...Mimi...whatever. I will put it up in a high ponytail because my hair does cover up the back of the dress which is the prettiest part of the ensemble. While I am doing that, I need you two to go downstairs and get me some popcorn drizzled in pickle juice that I have in a bowl on the counter covered in Saran wrap."

As her daughters left the room, Mercedes went about finishing her hair and makeup leaving off her lipgloss until she had finished her favorite snack that wouldn't ruin her appetite for dinner. She didn't know what this surprise dinner was all about; she just hope all her favorites were on the menu because she was hungry.

"Dad, you need to make sure Mamma Cedes has a great time tonight. Don't do any of your impersonations and be sure to tell her how beautiful she looks." Craig saying trying to coach his dad on how to act during the dinner.

"What makes you think that I don't know how to treat my wife, young scamp?" Sam asked while ruffling his son hair affectionately.

"Dad, you haven't been sleeping in your bed for at least five nights. You must have done something to be put in the dog house."

"I just tickled your mother one night, and she had an accident and she still hasn't forgiven me that's all. It's nothing for you fellows to be worried about."

"You tickled mommy and she had an accident?" Kade asked looking at his dad strangely.

"Yes and yes. She was a little upset, but I am sure she has forgotten all about it. I just decided to give her space so that she didn't follow through with her threat and make me sleep outside in Wolverine's house." Sam admitted.

"Dad, don't you know that Mamma Cedes is the most forgiving person alive? When Wolverine almost ruined your wedding, didn't she forgive us? And when Kade almost broke her Olivier Award, didn't she forgive him? When Shelly makes her so mad that she accidentally curses, doesn't she forgive her? Dad, I do believe you are avoiding her for no reason at all."

"Mommy always forgives me when I waste food or forget to do things, daddy. I am sure she will forgive you, too. Like this morning, I used all the milk in my cereal and put the carton back in the fridge empty, she didn't stay mad at me for long, she only blamed Blaine for not noticing we were low on milk, and he immediately went to the store to buy three more cartons." Kade added his two cents.

"Remind me to make sure that Blaine gets a raise." Sam said looking at his sons in wonder. Poor Blaine had been getting the blame for everything lately. It was like he could not do anything to please Mercedes. That is what had begun their argument the night that he followed through with tickling her.

Sam could remember the argument just as if it were yesterday. Sam had come home from his individual therapy session to find Blaine in tears as Mercedes blamed the man for something that the kids had done. While she was away in her studio, the girls and boys were playing Guitar Hero. Shelly decided it would be cool if they dressed up like rockstars and used Mercedes' wigs to do it; the rest of the kids agreed as the two younger kids went to get the girls' dancing pants that were made out of spandex, and the two older kids were responsible for getting the hair.

So, Mimi with Craig's help brought out various wigs and extensions, and the kids had fun playing dress up by putting on the spandex pants over their shorts and wearing Mercedes' hair in the den. Blaine had to let the pool cleaner in, so he had left the children unattended to make sure the pool cleaner was allowed on the property after the Kitty incident, it took an act of Congress to allow visitors on the property.

When Wolverine saw the pool man, he left his house to investigate. The pool man saw Wolverine and ran towards the house, and of course Wolverine followed entering in the house and seeing the children with the wigs on, he forgot about the pool cleaner who had climbed on the kitchen counter. Instead, the dog went to Craig first and then Kade and tried to take the wigs off their heads. By the time Blaine realized what was going on, Mercedes had returned from her studio for a snack and saw Wolverine chewing on her $1,000 wig that was coming off of Kade's head, and she went ballistic. She sent the children to their rooms, the pool man back outside while taking Wolverine to his dog house and left Blaine to clean up the mess.

Mercedes was still burning hot when Sam had returned from therapy. She was reading Blaine the riot act about not doing his job, letting a strange man inside her house around her kids, allowing Wolverine to put his dog breath and saliva on her hair ruining over two thousand dollars worth of hair. She had the poor man in tears and frankly Sam had had enough. He told Mercedes to go somewhere and calm down, so he could console Blaine.

When he said those words, Mercedes forgot all about Blaine and marched to their bedroom and found his prized baseball cards that he kept on their bookshelf and came back into the kitchen and began to feed them into the garbage disposal one by one. Sam left Blaine and picked Mercedes up and took her to their bedroom and gently placed her on the bed refusing to let her up until after she had calmed down.

"You must be in love with Blaine. You telling me to go somewhere to calm down in my own home. How dare you Sam Evans! Taking his side over your wife's side without knowing what has happened. I thought those looks the two of you share while you silently gang up on me were just a man thing. Now, I am wondering if it's more than that."

"Mercedes, you are just talking out your butthole, so just shut up for a minute. You had the poor man in tears. I don't care what he might have done short of hurting you or the kids that could justify the verbal abuse you were giving the man."

"You always take his side. You never take my side. You think just because I am hormonal that I am irrational. Blaine allowed that devastation of years of shopping and labors of love. All my precious wigs that I had handsewn on satin and silk caps especially for me with the best grades of hair in the world almost ravaged by that psycho dog of yours."

"Mercedes, you are upset about some hair when you have more than enough on your head. I will buy you more hair to replace what Wolverine destroyed. I just need you to calm down."

"Calm down when my husband is once again trying to be my daddy. I told you Sam Evans, that I don't want or need another daddy. What, you want me to calm down, so you can go comfort your precious tear-stricken Blaine? What are you going to do go hold him in your manly arms as you rock him and commiserate with him having to suffer at my evil tongue?"

"I told you what I was going to do to do to you if you let the she devil out." Sam warned after having had enough of his wife's foolishness. He had her already pinned down to the bed in prime position for a tickling. He knew he couldn't stay mad at her when he knew her hormones were making her act out in this childish way, but questioning his relationship with Blaine was a low blow, and she needed to stop.

"If you tickle me right now Sam Evans it will be last time I allow your big paws to touch my body." Mercedes said hoping Sam would change his mind.

Sam didn't change his mind and kept tickling her not allowing her to move, and he kept on tickling her for so long until she had to pee. Unfortunaley, while on the way to the bathroom, she wet herself and told Sam to get his clothes and move in with Wolverine after shutting the bathroom door and taking a shower.

Sam had been in the guest room since then, and Mercedes and he barely talked. She had apologized to Blaine for making him cry, and the two of them were back on good terms. However whenever Sam tried to apologize for the tickling he gave her, she would walk away and go to her studio and pretend to be busy working on songs. Sam decided to give her a week to cool down before confronting her and making up.

"Kade, I don't even think he is listening to us." Craig said bringing Sam back to the present.

"Don't you guys worry about a thing, let's get this surprise dinner going." Sam said as he led his boys out of their room and downstairs into the den.

As soon as he got downstairs, he saw his wife looking sexier than ever, and he didn't know how he had survived a week without having her in his arms. "Mom and dad let's head into the dining room," Mimi said as she walked with her mother into the dining room and Sam followed.

They were surprised to see that the extra leaves had been removed from the table making it big enough for only four people. There was a huge pot of Mercedes' second favorite flowers, elegant purple orchids, in the center of the table and candles everywhere. There were only two chairs at the table and two meals from their favorite restaurant were covered to retain their heat. At this time Blaine came in and seated Mercedes, so she would know which meal was hers and informed the couple that the kids and he were going to Stevi B's.

Before Mercedes or Sam could speak, Blaine and the kids hurried out of the room and headed to the garage, so they could give the couple some alone time.

"Mercedes, I am sorry for tickling for you so long. I should have realized that you needed to go to the bathroom. I never really meant for that part of my threat to happen. I never want you embarrassed or rightfully angry at me for anything that I do or say to you."

"Sam, I know I was wrong in making Blaine cry and destroying some of your baseball cards, but sometimes you have to put yourself in my shoes. I told you how I hate you playing daddy with me, and it seems like you refused to get the message. You tickling me is the same as threatening to paddle me, and I don't like it."

"I promise I won't do it again if you don't provoke me to anger by accusing me of liking Blaine in an inappropriate way. I love you and only you Mercedes Evans. No other man or woman could ever take your place in my heart. You once told me you only say the things you are thinking, and it hurts me to know that you think that I would be into Blaine when I only have eyes for you."

"I was wrong for that Sam. Now, Blaine does think you are hot, but I know you don't want him, but I do wonder if you swung that way would he be your type since sometimes I think you prefer his company to mine."

"No, Blaine is more like a bro than someone that I could see myself being interested in sexually. He is becoming my best guy friend here because he is someone close by that knows our secrets and loves you and the girls. That man would take a bullet for you Mercedes, so it is hurtful to hear you berate him when he cares so much for you and has cared for you and the girls for years."

"I know and I am embarrassed about how I treat him but he loves me unconditionally, and he knows that once I cool down that I will apologize to him and make things right. You just sometimes have a hero or savior complex that gets a little old. Sometimes neither Blaine nor I need rescuing. The more forceful you are with me the more contrary I will be. I warned you about how I was when I was pregnant, and I had hoped that you would never see this side of me when we already had the perfect family. But God had other plans. I guess He wants me to know that you and Blaine love me no matter how unlovable I can be at times."

"Baby, there is nothing you could do that could make me stop loving you because doing the unthinkable is not a part of your character. I know most of your reactions are hormonal, but I bet as a small child you were a spoiled brat. It is only when you grew older you realized how socially unacceptable bratty behavior was so you hide your bratty ways. I am cool with that. You know I have issues with the ex, and I am working through those issues. We just got to keep communicating no matter how angry we get with each other. Promise me."

"I promise. So, do you think the kids are worried that we might be getting a divorce?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, obviously they know we haven't been sharing a room, and I don't think they set up this romantic dinner just so they could go out and eat pizza in peace."

"The boys were trying to give me advice, so you may be right."

"They are darlings for trying to keep us together, but I am afraid we can no longer keep this pregnancy from them. With my inexplicable crying jags and crazy cravings, I am sure one of them will figure out that something is up with mommy when I let you back into our marital bed."

"So,I am back in our marital bed." Sam raised his arm and gave a fist bump before continuing, "You want to tell them about the baby.

"Yeah, I was going to tell them next week anyways, I would be fourteen weeks along then and well into the second trimester."

"Should we tell them when they get home?" Sam asked wondering how they were going to break the news but wondering how long he could he get it in with his wife before the children returned.

"I think we will be much too busy tonight to tell them, plus I don't have any desire to smell their pizza breaths." Mercedes admitted before being engulfed in her husband's arms and carried away to bed.

After not one but many rounds in the bed, Sam was grateful for that fabled horny phase of pregnancy that he had never experienced before. His wife wore him out and he barely had enough energy to shower and join her in tucking the children in for the night. He went to sleep that night grateful for kids intervention, and he realized that if he could keep his wife busy screaming his name, then he could have less appearances of the she devil. He just didn't know how he would be able to accomplish the feat with a house full of children. Maybe the kids would enjoy a couple of weeks at his family ranch, Sam thought as he fell asleep for the first time in a week easily and comfortably with his wife in his arms.


	9. Episode Seven

**A/N: Thanks to** **monni2215 I have come up the commercial that airs before today's episode of The Evans Eight. And thanks to whoknowstv because I realized I needed to explain why Mercedes is not the hot mess we know her to be in this chapter.**

 **Remember that I don't own much, but all my OCs and their drama all else belongs to rich companies, thanks again for all reviews and love and please forgive all errors.**

Episode Seven

 **Here's the story of a artist name Sam who was bringing up two very wily boys. All of them had hair of gold like their father the youngest one with a cut from a bowl.**

 **Here's the story of a sassy lady who was busy with two girls of her own. If you count Blaine, there were four of them living together, and they were not alone.**

 **Then one day this trio and cuatro became a blended family and it was something only they could understand and that's also how they became known to everyone as the Evans Clan...**

Coming soon to reality viewers everywhere is a new season of The Real Housewives of Atlanta. If you thought LesbianGate was must watch television, then you haven't seen anything yet. We are bringing back original housewives Nene and Kim, and they are bringing on the drama. We catch up with Kim who has been very busy since marrying Kroy with her new brood of children. Kim is also bringing in her new best friend forever from New York, actress Kitty Evans, who has decided to relocate from the Big Apple to do local stage productions in Atlanta to be near her own blonde kids. "Yes, Kitty is the new skinny b on the Atlanta party and social scene, and she is known for having no filter and will soon be putting Kenya and anybody else in their place if they all come up in my face. She is a hot tamale who tells is like it is, and she is used to drama of her own. She is divorced from the Tony nominated and Olivier award winning songbird, Mercedes Jones', current millionaire artist husband, Sam Evans. She has the former actress writing letters to Ask Amy because Mercedes apparently can't deal with the she-cat that Kitty is." To find out more be sure to watch Entertainment Tonight as we go behind the scenes of the hit Bravo show.

"Mercedes, have you seen the Entertainment Tonight commercial that is being aired with information on the new season of The Real Housewives of Atlanta?" Blaine asks his boss while minimizing the window to the webpage he was viewing before she entered the kitchen. He had been doing his regular Google search of Mercedes' name when the video to ET had shown up in his results. He couldn't stop himself from clicking on the video and had not been prepared to see what he had seen.

"No, I have not and why are you asking me this out of the blue question?"

"Well, it seems that your husband's ex-wife is thirsty for celebrity and a paycheck, so she is going to be on the show as Kim Z's new best friend. Kim was dishing all kinds of info on Kitty especially how she has ruffled your feathers so, that you are writing letters to Ask Amy for advice."

"Writing letters to Ask Amy? Sam says she is on drugs, and I do believe, he is right. I am not worried about that skank because I haven't thought about her or had the desire to write to an agony aunt column about her."

"Well, I googled Ask Amy after watching the commercial, and there was a letter that is eerily similar to you and Sam's situation. Here read it."

After reading the letter on Blaine's laptop, Mercedes tried to keep her cool because she knew getting her blood pressure high was not good for her or the baby. Karma was a female dog. And all of her giving off bad energy was making her the recipient of it. "I bet that heifer planted that letter because no way in the world would she have just read it to mention it to Kim and Kim mentioned it to ET. I am cool, calm, and collected, I will not go off on others, I will not say that I want to see if that hell-cat really has nine lives, so the good Lord won't mind if I take one away from her."

"You have every right to be mad about this, but I think you should ignore her and ignore it. There can't be any true fire with fabricated smoke. She wants you to respond to this to give her a storyline for the show. At least, she is using her manipulative games to find some celebrity and employment. Without Sam's support, the woman probably didn't have enough money to return to New York. I was worried that she was going to become a Sugar Baby."

"Well, all cats land on their feet Blaine, and that is why I wasn't concern for her when you kicked her off of my property. I am sure she will do well on this show since she is the epitome of ratchedness. I will have someone monitor their use of my name and my family's names. I can't have her negatively affecting my brand. If she continues to slander me or bring up Sam and the boys in a negative light that puts undue stress on them, then she will be handled by my attorney Quinn Fabray, and you know that Fabray doesn't play because then she get's no pay." The two recited the ending of Quinn's law firm jingle that used to air daily during their favorite talk shows.

"What do you think Santana is going to do?"

"My publicist is going to do nothing but be as happy as a lamb. This will get my name out, and probably boost my social presence. With me being pregnant, I have been low key and my agent wonders why I am not interested in auditioning for new parts since my honeymoon should be well over. I guess when the press discovers that I am pregnant, then Kitty's rumors will be exposed for the lies they are."

"Yep, your kids' intervention worked much to my surprise. And you have been started drinking that red clover tea last week and that has helped improve your mood swings. I told you it was either drink the tea or do without me. Even though you have not been too moody this week, I thought I was going to come back to see that beautiful crystal vase being thrown at Sam with glass and orchids on the floor, and Sam literally kicked out of the house. I was excited that their plan to give you two some time on your own actually worked."

"They were excited when they found Sam in my bedroom this morning. Mimi gave Craig a high five, and you couldn't wipe the smiles that were on their faces off. I guess they had already gone downstairs and checked the guest room and didn't see Sam, and so they came to our bedroom and forgot whatever excuse they were going to use to explain their appearance at 6:30 in the morning."

"We'll, I bet that one of them read the article and thought you had wrote it, and when they see this clip from ET or hear about Kitty being on Real Housewives, then you and Sam are going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"Well, we are going to tell them about the pregnancy today, and I guess we will have a family meeting addressing all new developments at once. Will you please give me a piece of cheesecake?. I woke up dreaming about the dessert that Sam and I never got to last night."

"Oh, I am sure you and Sam had dessert last night."

"Stop being nasty Blaine." Mercedes said before being interrupted by Sam who had reappeared from his shower after his morning jog that had been delayed; because as soon as the kids left their bedroom, they had went to the bathroom and locked the door to ensure privacy as they got rid of Sam's morning wood by having shower sex.

"He is not being nasty; he is just being truthful." Sam said and couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off his face.

"You don't need to co-sign Blaine, Sam. His nosey butt doesn't need to know anything."

"I didn't need Sam to co-sign me Mrs. Evans; when you walked into the kitchen, your gait was all off and the last time that happened was when you returned from your honeymoon."

"I am not discussing this with either of you. Both of you are just wrong and you know this. I am getting my cheesecake, and I am having pre-breakfast in my bed alone. Blaine why don't you fill in loverboy on his ex-wife's latest antics, while I have the last laugh." Mercedes said leaving the men to their bro talk that would burst Sam's bubble more than any lambasting from her.

"You are pregnant!" Mimi shouted looking at Mercedes like her mother had lost her mind.

"Yay, I am no longer going to be the youngest!" Shelly yelled at the same time her sister exploded.

"Is it a boy or girl? I hope it is a boy." Kade said.

"I thought you two were too old to have babies." Craig said looking at his parents like they had lost their minds.

"Okay, kids calm down. Yes, Shelly you will be a big sister now, and Kade, we don't know whether the baby is a girl or boy yet. We don't know if we want to be surprised and/or have a gender reveal party or not." Sam said thinking that the conversation he had with Mercy's mom and his mom telling them to keep the pregnancy quiet and to not plan any showers or sprinkles until later in pregnancy had gotten Sam and Mercedes thinking of parties and deciding that a gender reveal party could be something they could have in lieu of the affair that her mother wanted to give them.

"What's a gender reveal party?" Shelly asked looking puzzled.

"It's a party in which the parents of the baby reveal the baby's sex by cutting a cake that has pink or blue inside or release a box filled with either with pink or blue balloons. Guests dress in the color that they think the baby is going to be pink for girl and blue for boy, and bring presents in those colors. The guests who guess correctly normally leave with a gift." Mercedes explained.

"Yes, let's do this because I am finally going to be a big sister, and I know that is my little sister inside mommy." Shelley said touching her mother's belly and happy to wear pink her favorite color to a party filled with pink and blue.

"Don't you two think that four kids are enough?" Mimi asked, thinking that if her parents were just getting over having marital problems that surely pregnancy wouldn't help them.

"Mimi, we didn't plan on extending our family, it just was God's will for us to have more to love. I am sure that we will be able to add a new one to the fold without any problems at all, and as I recall, you loved Shelly when she was a baby. You called her "my baby"." Mercedes looked at her daughter with a loving expression on her face.

"We'll, I guess a baby won't be a bad thing, I am just surprised that's all. You told me that four kids was enough, and I just never thought we would have another addition to our family." Mimi decided vaguely remembering how she loved being Shelly's big sister. It took her mind off the grief of losing her dad. All the love she had given to her father was given to her sister who unconditionally loved her back. Shelly was the prettiest baby she had ever seen. And she loved helping her mother spoil her sister rotten.

"Well, I do still believe that it is a bad thing. After telling us about Kitty and that reality show, and letting us think if we chose hearing the bad news before the good news that the good news was actually something fabulous, you tell us that you are going to now have to spend even less time with us because there is going to a baby that will need your attention. That is not good news to me." Craig said before storming off to his room.

"Okay, Craig, that's enough…" Sam couldn't finish his statement as he watched his oldest son storm out of the room.

"I don't care what poopy head Craig says, I am glad we are going to have a baby." Shelly said before anyone else could react.

"Don't call your brother a poopy head, Shelly." Mercedes admonished thinking she should be the one to confront Craig because Sam looked like if he saw his son he was going to beat him with his belt.

"Well he is acting like a poopy head." Kade said agreeing with his sister.

"I think that I need to go upstairs and talk to Craig, who is and I repeat is not a poopy head. Sam, you need to calm down, and Mimi, I am going to need you to go get Blaine and make sure to tell him to make sure Sam is calmed down before he climbs these stairs." Mercedes said looking at her husband's red face and feeling the anger emanating from him. First the news about Kitty, then having to reveal that news to the kids, and on top the reactions from the kids about her pregnancy was making this day an uncomfortable one in the Evans' household.

"I will mom." Mimi said as she ran to get Blaine who was eavesdropping, so it didn't her long to bring him inside the room, and he was immediately at Sam's side ready to physically restrain him if necessary.

Mercedes prayed for understanding and compassion as she went up to Craig's room and knocked on the door before entering the room. She saw him on the bed face down shivering as he sobbed into his pillow. She rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him. "Craig, sweetheart please talk to me."

"Why would you want to...to...to talk to me?" He asked with his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Because something is obviously wrong, and I need to know what that is, so I can help you."

Craig turned over and looked at her with a tear streaked face. He ran his hands over his nose to remove the snot from his face and Mercedes got the box of Kleenex and hand sanitizer that was near his bed and gave it to him, so he could clean himself up. It took awhile before the boy decided to open up and be honest. "I just don't want history repeating itself. After Kitty had Kade, she left us, and I don't want you to leave us after you give birth to this baby." Craig said not making much sense but hoping his Mamma C would understand.

"You think that I will be like Kitty and leave you guys, Blaine, my home, your father, and the baby? Surely, Craig you know me better than that. I would never voluntarily leave you guys. You are my heart. Without you all, I don't think I would be able to live."

"I know that in my head, but my heart tells me differently. My heart tells me it's all my fault that your name and reputation will be dragged into mud because of Kitty. Kitty destroys everything, and she is going to try destroy our new family, and she wrote that letter to Ask Amy to warn you that she is going to make you want to give up on my dad and give up on me and Kade. We come with too much baggage."

"Craig, Kitty has no power over the relationship that I have with any of you. I married your father not his ex-wife. She is a reality. She gave birth to you and your brother, and if one day, you two want to contact her, then I am okay with this because I know you need some type of closure in your life regarding her. I don't ever want you to hate your mother or think that she is an all powerful being that can destroy what our love has built which is this family the Evans clan."

"Don't call her my mother! A mother would never abandon her children for a career that never happened. A mother would never use her kids as a storyline to be on a reality show. A mother wouldn't embarrass you, so you are going to be the laughing stock of your school once everyone finds out about her. She is not my mother. You are my mother. You care for me and treat me the same way you treat Mimi and Shelly. You fill my little brother up with so much tender loving care that he is actually the happiest I have ever seen him in my life as well as my dad now that you two are no longing avoiding each other."

Sam walked in when he heard those words coming out of Craig's mouth and was relieved that he didn't have to come and rescue his wife from his son's bad attitude and cutting words. He heard his son scream at Mercedes and he opened the door ready to pounce, but as he listened to his son, he knew that his son loved and respected his wife, so he wouldn't put the hammer down as he intended.

"Craig, you are right about Mercedes being your mother. And as your mother, you owe her respect in your actions. Yelling and screaming and voicing your displeasure it's not how we do things in this household. I understand how Kitty's leaving us has affected you. I wish withvall my heart that it never happened, but if it hadn't happened, we would have never met Mercedes and know what true love was. I will schedule an appointment for you with the therapist as soon as I can, so you can talk to her alone as well as our family session on Saturday."

"I am sorry Mamma Cedes, and I am sorry dad, for losing my temper." Craig apologized looking at his dad with surprise. He didn't hear his father when he entered the room.

"You are the oldest son. Your little sisters and brother look up to you as an example. So, as an example, you are going to have to apologize to them as well as have meal clean up for all the meals for this month. You will have to take the consequences for your disrespect and storming off."

"Alright dad, I am sorry. I really didn't mean what I said about the baby. I know you two will be great parents, and you have all of us to help with the baby." Craig said trying to get his dad out of punishment mode.

"I need you to go downstairs now and make things right with them. The next time we say or do something that upsets you, please talk with us privately about it. We might not agree with you, but we promise to always listen to what you have to say and make you feel like you matter because you do matter son. I love you so very much." Sam said while walking with his son to the door and giving him a hug.

"I don't know what we are going to do with that boy, Mercedes." Sam said as soon as he heard his son's footsteps on the stairs.

"Love him Sam and listen to him. He is going to experience some type of backlash with Kitty on that show. We are just going to have to monitor it and nip things in the bud before they grow into something that will cause conflict in his school and our family life. Have you told the kids about your decision to resign as art teacher but continue doing school choir?"

"No, I don't know if that's the right decision. I was wanting to open my gallery and spend more time on my art, so I could be around you and the baby more, but Craig may need me at school now with this turn of events. Let's discuss this later, and go downstairs and assure our family that we are a strong united front and able to withstand anything that anyone may throw at us." Sam said and then kissed his wife. Everyday was something new in their household, and Sam was looking forward to a time when drama wouldn't be a daily deal.


	10. Episode Eight

**A/N: Hello to all of you faithful Samcedes' readers. I finally broke my self-exile and began writing today. I got messages from whoknowstv and CaramelCane in September, and I had thoughts of how I could incorporate both requests. It came out a hot mess because I couldn't write Facts of Life fanfiction to save my life for CaramelCane, but I could continue Evans Eight for whoknowstv while incorporating Kim Fields as Dorothy "Tootie" Ramsey Jones in my AU Samcedes Brady Bunch world. Forgive me for all my many mistakes, and know I own none of the shows or characters but all my OCs, and I hope all you had a wonderful Christmas and hoping that all of you have a blessed New Years as well. One of my reviewers said I should try writing screenplays, and I am going to. The beginning of this chapter is actually, more of a TV scene than chapter in a book. So, thanks for all you readers who review and inspire me to continue writing even when I rather read and not have to try to take my words and make them make sense to readers. I treasure you more than words can say.**

"Mercedes, you know I am here to make sure that you give birth to two healthy babies. I am not going to fight with you. You are on bedrest, and you called and asked for me to leave your daddy who has still persisted in making me a golf widow by staying on the course and at that snooty club of his, all day. I never thought that retiring in Florida would mean that he would indulge in a second occupation."

"Whatever, mom, after my blood pressure went sky high and the doctor demanded that I stay in bed these last ten weeks of pregnancy, I must have been out of mind to ask you to come help Sam and Blaine with the children. I am such a selfish daughter I know."

"Mercedes Jones Evans don't you use that sarcastic tone with me. As soon as Sam called me with the news of how that ratchet ex-wife of his tried it by attempting to air those disgusting lies about you on that failure of the show that wouldn't recognize true talent if it was on the so called Real Housewives set with them, I would never know."

"Mom, you know I am not supposed to be thinking about that almost nightmare that Kandi saved me from being a part of."

"It's in the past, and Kandi telling Santana your mutual publicist how Kitty was telling everyone that you married Sam to cover up your affair with Blaine, and that you three were in a threesome relationship because Sam is homosexual, and Blaine is bisexual was just preposterous."

"Nobody who knows us would have believed the lie anyway even if we would have let that lying piece of excrement have her deluded way and have her made up tale air on the show."

"Well, her lies kind of made sense. She said that you wanted to cover up your relationship with Blaine who had been your sex slave not employee and that instead of embarrassing your family by not marrying the broke help, you and he devised a plan that would hide your relationship, while also fulfilling his desire to be with a man. That Blaine had picked Sam up in a gay club and that is how you three came to be."

"Mom, stop laughing that mess is not funny. Think if that footage would have shown and our kids would have been bullied by those false allegations. That is what made me so angry. We had finally started making headway with Craig in therapy, and that heifer attempted to blow it all up."

"I am just glad that Kandi went straight to Santana with those lies, and Santana called Quinn. Quinn not only got the film from the shoot that day, but she also made sure that Cohen and Bravo had to fire Kitty, or all of them would be facing a lawsuit that would have crippled the network and furthered damaged the deranged empire of glamorizing women fighting women over lies for ratings."

"Yes, Quinn had the evidence of Kitty's lies and had the judge issue an injunction that nobody on the set was to mention the lies that were spread are all of those involved would also be included in a lawsuit that could result in damages of over two hundred and fifty million dollars. None of those so-called stars on that show could afford the pay out the amount of money that repeating the slander and lies would cause to yours and Sam's brand. None of those heifers could afford to repeat that hot mess."

"I am grateful for Kandi that she really is good people and helped us out of that mess. Kitty claims that she was on drugs and out of her mind and is somewhere in rehab supposedly getting straight and that is the excuse she is using to not go to court and face the charges that Sam, and I have on her. I really don't care at this point. She is a nonissue in our lives. After all the dirt that the investigator Quinn used to dig up on her and the fact that she relinquished custody of the boys, she has been ordered to not speak about them or us or come within a 20 miles radius which includes this property."

"Still I wished you could have slapped the spit out of her mouth spreading lies about you and trying to harm this family. You, being pregnant with Sam babies, was all the proof you needed to dispel the lie that she said that Sam was incapable of having sex with a woman, and that he was only in the relationship to hide his homosexuality from his family."

"She must have been high to admit that Sam only had sex with her when he was drunk and that she had to beg him to have sex with her. Only an idiot would admit that I agree; and that is what made Kandi began to suspect she was lying. Saying Sam only married her because she was shaped liked a boy and in no way could be attracted enough to me to touch me at all is what finally prompted Kandi to call Santana and immediately get this mess squashed. There was no way for Kitty to know, but Kandi and Sam had been recently honored at a songwriter's banquet. She saw Sam couldn't keep his hands or lips off me, and she saw that I was obviously pregnant and in love with my husband."

"Well, anyone who has been around you two know that you both have the real thing. I am just upset that your indignant anger caused your blood pressure to spike and you to have to go to the hospital with premature labor pains because of this mess."

"When I initially heard from Quinn and Santana, I was fine, but when I saw the footage of the film I just lost my mind and I was ready to find and beat Kitty by punching her in the mouth and forcing her to swallow all of her teeth, so she would never be able to tell such vicious lies again due to the damage that I would have caused to her mouth and throat causing her to also lose her real job of giving old men blowjobs. She really was a Sugar Baby like Blaine thought she was."

"I would have paid money to see that but let's not speak or concentrate on that negative any more. This year has been full of surprises. First to find out you were pregnant, then to find out that one of the twins was hiding when you had your 20-week ultrasound, and then you being admitted in the hospital at 24 weeks because of this mess. I am too old for any more surprises during this pregnancy. I am afraid that next you are going to tell me you are having triplets instead."

"Mom, God is too good to allow us to have any more shocks. I assure that at my last check-up that Sam and I only saw two babies. You have seen the pictures. And you and Mary are the only two who knows the sex of the babies for this big gender reveal party that you and Mama Mary and Daddy D are throwing for me while pops is being held hostage from his favorite golf course."

"Dwight has been bribing me to get me to reveal the sex, or he would not even be bothered to help Mary and I plan the party. He and Stevie are betting that you are having boys against Stacy who is convinced she is getting two nieces."

"Well, Sam and I don't care what gender our babies are as long as they are healthy. I guess that is what makes having two boys and two girls already make us not care which way or the other. The myth that girls are easier to raise than boys, and boys are less drama than girls is totally debunked in our household with your little grand-monster Shelly and our dramatic Craig. I wouldn't trade either of them, I love all my kids so much that I think I could explode from the love I feel for all six of them."

"I never would have thought that I would have six grandchildren before I turned fifty, but I am not complaining at all."

"Okay, mom keep telling everyone you are forty-eight when I am thirty-one, and maybe one day somebody will be crazy enough to believe you. Dying your hair blonde to cover up your gray isn't fooling anybody."

"You listen here, I could have been eighteen when you were born and almost forty, when you first made me a grandmother. Yes, I would have been ten when your brother was born, but who even knows about Donovan. I am just glad that he is finally settling down and marrying his long-suffering girlfriend. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have any grandchildren at all."

"Well, I for one respect Van's desire to not serve his country and have to worry about leaving behind a wife and kids. He will finish his twenty years next year and retire and have his wedding. Jane is only thirty-two, so they have plenty of time to start their family."

"I know sweetheart. I am just glad you introduced the two of them. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter in law. You know I began my career on the stage just like you and Jane before I became a talk show host and then a housewife. Of course, you get your voice from your father. I can sing, but he can blow. You get that fabulous height of yours from me and sassiness, but your looks and voice are all from your father."

"Well, I am my pop's favorite child."

"He spoiled you rotten. He wouldn't let me discipline his baby girl at all. Van was no better, and I, like a fool, allowed you to be rotten as you could be. You would embarrass me sometimes in public with your mouth telling people exactly what you wanted and what you thought. I was grateful that when we threatened to send you to the boarding school that I attended in New York, that you finally were able to discipline your tongue and think before you speak."

"I was definitely not going to Eastland School no matter how much fun and educational you tried to make it sound to daddy. I was willing to do anything to not have to go to a school surrounded by rich and preppy people. That is why my children go to public charter school like I went to a public school."

"I am not going to argue with you about this because we will never agree on this topic. You need to be helping me online shop for more things for my grandbabies. I love the Noah's Ark theme you are doing for the nursery. The rainbow colors will work for boys or girls."

"Yes, I love the blue flooring we chose that looks like a river and the ark shaped cribs that you had personally made mom were a little extra, but the animals and the rainbow color scheme are perfect. I think we have everything that we need."

"Not everything. You need to buy some babymoon clothing. And I need to buy just a couple of more outfits for them."

"Babymoon?"

"Yes, Sam is taking you on babymoon. It is when the couple goes away on a holiday to enjoy the freedom of not having to wake up every four hours for feedings and nappy changes and to have uninterrupted alone time. Mary and I thought that you two would like to go back to the cabin those babies were conceived at, but I checked with your doctor, and he said he only wanted you an hour away, so Mary and I found the Barnsley Resort, a North Georgia resort less than an hour away."

"You and Sam are booked to go in two weeks. I know you wouldn't have anything to wear, so we need to start online shopping pronto."

"Mom…"

"Don't mom me," her mother said as she climbed into the bed beside her daughter. "Mary and I are going to finalize the reveal party while Dwight and Merrill play golf somewhere near here and Blaine is having his own Babymoon vacation with his own friends who he has rarely seen since you have been on bedrest."

"Mom, you shouldn't have done this, but thank you. Sometimes you and Mary are too much, but this is very thoughtful of both of you." Mercedes said and then start crying uncontrollably.

"It is your hormones baby, just let them out." Her mom said while rocking Mercedes in her own short arms.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Bye Mom and Dad, don't worry I will help the old people and make sure the house is standing when you return." Craig said while smirking up at his four set of grandparents that were in charge now that Blaine and both his parents were leaving for a babymoon of all things.

"More likely it will be up to me to help the grandparents take care of Craig and Shelly while you all are gone." Mimi insisted smirking up to her big brother.

"You, two, cut it out." Sam said looking at his wife who looked as if she had one foot in and one foot out. He was looking forward to some alone time with his wife not worrying about being interrupted by her mother and the mother hen that Blaine had become or their darling children and dog Wolverine.

"Be good all of you. Your grandparents are in charge, and they better brag to us about how well-behaved you four were, or you are all going to be put on maintaining mommy's feet and nails when we return as well as cooking and clean up duty until your siblings are born and are five. I know how artistic you are Kade, and can't wait to see if you or Craig will be in charge of polishing my nails while the girls massage and oil my feet and I know how Shelly and Mimi love to get up early to prepare meals." Mercedes said sarcastically looking at her brood.

"Ooh gross, no way mom, no early mornings, we promise to be good." Were the words that gushed out of their children at their mother's threats.

"Give me one last hug and kiss from all of you. I love you all so much." Mercedes told her kids as she hugged and kissed them almost breaking into tears from being separated from them.

"Mercedes it's not like you are going to be gone for a week. It's just a four-day long weekend. We promise that your house and our grandkids will be here waiting on you when you return." Her mother said while helping Sam ease Mercedes out the house into the minivan that the couple decided to buy when they realized their family was not increasing by one but by two and fitting two car seats in Sam's Cadillac Escalade ESV was harder than doing so in a minivan with automatic doors, so Mercedes had purchased a Honda Odyssey to help when going to doctor appointments and other trips. As soon as the kids were in booster seats, she was going to allow Blaine to keep the van and get a GMC Yukon or Chevy Suburban or Tahoe for herself or at last resort she could get a Nissan NV but she couldn't see herself driving a full size van.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked his wife looking at her with amusement over her tear stricken face looking like she had swallowed something horrible while they were riding towards their destination.

"Just realizing that this eight-passenger van might not be big enough once I am ready to drive again and not be chauffeured by you and Blaine. I don't want to get a full-size van because the Mercedes one is just ugly and trite to drive because it's my name, and the Nissan NV was the cutest of the choicest, but I think I will stick with either the Yukon the Denali might be too small though."

"Only you Mrs. Evans would be thinking about such a thing. Are you okay with this babymoon? I know I am excited to be able to spend our last hurrah together alone before we are knee deep in diapers, but how do you truly feel about going away?"

"Sam, at first I was like ambivalent about it all, but I do miss us having time to ourselves. My mother and Blaine are preparing us for the babies, but more days than not I want them to just leave me alone. So, this is a vacation more from them than for us to have time before the babies."

"I swear the only time they are not hovering around you is when it's bedtime, and they are watching television together. I have almost been tempted to call your dad and tell him that Blaine is trying to steal your mother. The two of them are as thick as thieves."

"And he does what she says no question asked. I swear it's like they are a match made in former boarding school heaven. Before Blaine's family lost their money in the housing crash, he attended an all boy's school in Ohio. Those two have a lot in common."

"I was getting on to you about being my second daddy and here goes Blaine becoming my second mother, and I realized there was nothing worse than having two Dorothy "Tootie" Ramsey Jones in the world."

"I can't believe she lets Blaine call her Tootie."

"My brother and I were forbidden as kids to call her that whenever her friends came to visit, but when she told me that Blaine could call her Tootie instead of Mrs. Jones, that let me know then and there that he had won her over and that I was just going to have to delay my revenge on them by enjoying making them work extra hard when these babies arrive."

"I was feeling guilty about having them help us with twins that I was going to talk to you about hiring another nanny or a full-time housekeeper to help Blaine out, but I have no sympathy for him at all now."

"Do you think my mother would let anyone help her besides your mother, Stacy, and Blaine?"

"I am guessing not."

"You guessed right. It will probably be a battle just getting to hold them that first month, but we will have to put our feet down and start with them how we want to finish with them, or they will takeover like they are doing now. It all started out innocently and we could understand their concerns, but enough is enough."

"Oh, is my little she devil going to return and make them rue the day they try to mother our little bambinos."

"You darn right. I enjoyed their babying for a while, Sam, but I am thirty-two weeks pregnant, and I don't have any more patience for any of it."

"Can you believe in a month we could be holding these two in our hands?" Sam said as he parked the minivan in front of the resort. "I keep wondering if we have two little Shellys in there who look just like you."

"Or we could have two little boys who look just like their daddy and their brothers only with a year round dark tan?"

"Knowing us they will look like a mixture of both of us and act like Mimi and wonder how they are related to us."

"Well, I don't care if they act like us or their siblings or have distinct personalities of their own, I just know that they will be loved, and we have to be careful to not make the mistake my parents made with me and I made with Shelly. We won't spoil them rotten."

Sam burst out laughing. "Not allowing them to be spoiled when they will have four brothers and sisters who think they hung the moon. Two parents who try to be firm but will melt when we look at them, and Blaine and our parents and our siblings who have no children of their own….be realistic Mercy darling."

"Let me live in denial Sam, if they are spoiled they could always end up like me, and I have an almost perfect life, so I won't complain."

"Well you are the perfect wife and mother for me and our kids. So, I don't think spoiling hurts in the long run. We will just have to be firm when they get teenagers. We can do this. We have excellent kids who have survived and thrived through a lot of stuff that most kids never experience. And I think we are doing a great job."

"We are because you are the perfect husband for me and perfect father for our children. Now go check us in, so I can show you how much I appreciate you being the best hubby and daddy ever."

"You know what it does to me when you say daddy in that voice. I am so glad you never called your father that because I like being called that while I spank that behind of yours when we role play the she devil meets the man with a daddy complex."

"You are so crazy Sam Evans."

"And you love me this way Mercedes Evans."

"Darn right, I do, so let's check in and burn the sheets and then enjoy being pampered my love."

"We can finally have time to try out all those positions that are okay during the last trimester of pregnancy. I have been dreaming of all the ways that I could incorporate all those moves while you were still pregnant. Oh my this Babymoon is the best idea ever." Sam told his wife as they entered their Arbor Cottage, and he set out to gently making love to his wife seeing to her comfort and care and not even caring if he fully penetrated her or not. All he did was revel in their love and lovemaking as they kept on burning the sheets and enjoying eating in bed and only getting out of the bed to shower or enjoy their hot tub.

"We could name one of our kids Jac short for Jacuzzi." Sam told his wife their last night on their Babymoon.

"You have lost your ever loving mind Sam Evans."

"I know but considering that was where he or she was conceived, I am just saying."

"And I am just saying not. We already know one name for a girl and boy, and we have two more names to narrow down."

"Well, we have seven more weeks to go if you make forty weeks, but I say in the next three weeks we try to come up with some more names so we can announce them at the Baby Reveal party."

"That's a great idea honey," Mercedes said as she began to kiss Sam and the last things on their minds were baby names as Sam was too busy calling out his wife name and begging for Mercy please.

 **A/N: I know I have two more chapters at least left in this story: the Baby Gender Reveal and Birth will happen in the next chapter and how the family adjusts to being the Evans Eight those kids I miss like crazy will be in another chapter as well. When will these chapters be written and updated I can't say but a rainy and cold morning kept me in bed and I refused to binge on Netflix, read from my Kindle Unlimited Account, and surf the net so I could devote five hours to this one update. I will finish this story, so never fear and this summer I will be back with another tale for all you dedicated readers.**


	11. Episode Nine

**A/N: This is the final update for me in 2017. I struggled with this chapter earlier when I was trying to write because it has a death and fear of death trigger involved. However after an awesome Christmas, I realized that I am healing from the deaths in my family this year and was able to enjoy the holidays and have acceptance. Enough about me this chapter is almost all bootlegged from movies, TV shows especially the Kitty Karry All episode of the The Brady Bunch. I just mixed and mingled everything in one chapter when it was supposed to be half of the last update. It has been cold and rainy, so I was able to write. I am going to try to update during the MLK weekend which corresponds to the timeline of the story. If not, know that I will be back when I can to finish off the Evans Eight. Thanks a trillion for all of you who take the time to message me and review. It really helps to keep me consistent in updating. Have a Happy New Year's Day. Although it is not New Year's to all right now but probably by the time you read this update, it will be. Please remember that I don't have a Beta and forgive all my many mistakes.**

"Honey that was the best babymoon ever. Do you think we can do that again whenever the doctor gives us the all clear to resume sexual activity?"

"You just want us to be somewhere private and alone, so I can do the grapefruit technique on you again."

"Hell, yes. Ever since you watched _Girls Trip_ with Blaine and described that scene which was hella funny, I have been wondering if it would feel as good as it was reported to because it sounded weird. Watching that woman on YouTube made it more of a turn off than a turn on."

"Well, I couldn't ask my mom or Blaine to buy me a grapefruit when they both knew I think it is the most distasteful of all fruits. They both know I hate it, and I wanted to surprise you, so I couldn't have had any of you connecting the dots of what I was actually going to attempt to do with the fruit."

"I am just glad that you surprised me and ordered it from room service. It was definitely one of the highlights of our time at the resort."

"Yep, it was the first time that you screamed my name so much and got hoarse that you almost sounded like Uncle Jesse on _Full House_ with how you kept begging me for mercy. 'Have Mercy, Mercy please', and after I finished how you begged and pleaded for a repeat. I think at one point that you promised me that you would give me everything and anything I wanted whenever I wanted. Be careful Sammy Evans what you say in the middle of our bedtime games, those words may come back to haunt you."

"You better be glad that I am driving, and we are closer to our home than a hotel, or I would be tempted to try something on you that will have you begging and pleading for me. I am waiting for the all clear from your doctor, and we will battle it out again, and I promise you won't still be angry at me for pushing out not one but two babies."

"I already told you these babies will only be pushed out of my vagina if they come early. I have scheduled the caesarian as soon as I hit thirty-seven weeks."

"The doctor said that it would be okay if the babies are born at thirty-six weeks. You could go into labor before that date and still give me healthy children."

"Boy, you are out of your mind. With the lazy lifestyle that my mom and Blaine have me on, I doubt these babies will come out sooner than their C-section surgery date."

"Speaking of Mother Hubbard and Mother Hen have they texted or called since we left the resort?"

"You know how my mama is. She will curse you out if she hears you refer to her as Mother Hubbard."

"Trust me I have enough sense of self-preservation to not anger your mom. She is very feisty like you her fiery daughter."

"That is the reason why my pop calls her his drama queen and me his drama princess."

"Have you thought of the plan you are going to use to get revenge with them putting you on house/bed arrest instead of just plain bed rest?"

"I just have to find a way for them to figure out that I am not a piece of fragile Dresden China which you have proved more than once this long weekend. I'm capable of getting out of bed and being active around the house. I am just not allowed to work or stress myself out mentally or physically."

"Well, don't worry about revenge just be you. Blaine will have to kowtow to you because you are not only his friend, but you are also his boss. Just tell your mom that if she doesn't ease up and let you breathe and be, that you will ask for my mom to come be with you and send her back to Florida to your pops."

"Sam, you think it's that easy, don't you? Blaine fears my mom and is in awe with her, so as long as she is in our home, he will defer to her by believing my mom that I am hormonal and pregnant and not in my right mind which I have given him just cause to believe. And threatening Dorothy Ramsey Jones is futile. She would just go to a hotel and come over everyday making your mom miserable. She is a worrier and would worry about me until after these twins arrive."

"But, we could get your pops to help us and pretend like he will force her to come home, then maybe she will come around."

"The only thing that would work is if my blood pressure is up at the next doctor's visit and I credit it to Blaine and my mom's hovering. That will be the only solution I am afraid."

"Are you willing to lie to your mom?"

"Are you willing to keep living like brother and sister instead of husband and wife because they keep hovering over me?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

Three Weeks Later

"Mary, I am so glad that you helped me plan this party. Since the doctor banned Blaine and me from hovering over my baby, I have been bored out of my mind in Georgia. There is only so much shopping I can do in this little area, and the nursery is complete."

"I am just so excited that the two of them are going to make us grandparents for the third time. I can't wait to see those babies. I know they are going to be beautiful."

"Since, all our other grandchildren are simply gorgeous, I know these two will be as well. I am just glad that my husband's golf obsession got Dwight to leave us alone, so we could plan the final details of the reveal without fear of him overhearing."

"Are you sure that cupcakes wouldn't have been the best way to do this?"

"Everybody has done cupcakes, balloons, confetti poppers, but few people do the Old Wives' Tale Gender Reveal. Since I dreamed about this pregnancy and found out about it through an old wives' tale, I thought it would be poetic justice to see if any of these old wives' tales will help the guests and parents-to-be guess the babies' genders. We will have a score board for Baby A and Baby B. Then we will announce the winners therefore revealing the babies' genders. The winners will all receive gift cards. We have GameStop gift cards, Starbuck gift cards, and generic I-Tunes and Walmart gift cards for the winners. The winners get to choose their gift cards, and I think it will be something suitable for everyone."

"I am sure the winners will be pleased with those options. I also like that you are cooking all of Mercedes' favorite foods, and I am cooking all of Sam's favorites as well. It will be a lowkey family dinner really."

"Yes, Van and Jane are coming which will be like a mini family reunion for us. The last time all both of our nuclear families were together was for the wedding which hasn't even been a year ago but feels like ages."

"I am just glad we decided to have it New Year's Eve, and then the youngsters can go out and still party while we parents can enjoy bringing in the New Year with our children here at the house."

"Yes, Stevie and Stacey are going out with Van and Jane somewhere downtown, but I have no desire to be out in that cold and traffic. I am just glad they are staying in a hotel near the airport and will be able to fly back to their homes tomorrow without any issues."

"Well, you and I will stay here until the babies are born. I thought that Blaine needed and has earned another holiday since it is the season."

"That is so awesome of you to do that for him, Mary. I am glad that you are going to stay the next couple of weeks here. The twins are expected to arrive on January 15th, but I wouldn't be surprised if they come along earlier. My daughter has been walking all over this property and is in preparing for baby cleaning mode. The twins will probably be born sometime next week."

"Her belly has dropped, so I think you could be right." The two are interrupted from their conversation when Shelly is heard before she is seen.

"Grandma, tell Kade to give me back my Baby Alive." Shelly runs into the kitchen screaming with tears running from her eyes.

"Kade!" Both women yell simultaneously.

"I don't have her doll. What would I want to do with a doll?" Kade came into the kitchen and quicly replied looking as if he was telling the truth.

"I asked Mimi when was the last time she saw my dolly, and she said Kade was the last person she had seen with it."

"I picked it up because you had left it on the stairs, and I almost tripped over her. I gave her back to you and told you to keep that evil doll baby far away from me."

"You said that my doll was an evil bride of Chucky and that she was trying to kill you. You told me that if you had your choice you would have thrown her away and not returned her to me, and now she is missing."

"Kade, I am only going to ask you once and you better be honest with me, did you have anything to do with the disappearance of Shelly's doll?" Mary asked her grandson using her firmest voice.

"I promise that I haven't seen that doll since I gave it back to Shelly. That doll's eyes always seem to be watching me, and I don't care to ever see it again."

"See there, he didn't want to see her again. He is lying, he did take my dolly, and I want her back, and I want her back now."

"Calm down Shelly, I don't think Kade is lying. I am sure just as you left her on the stairs, you may have left her somewhere else. Did you check to see if she had rolled underneath your bed?" Dorothy asked her granddaughter.

"Mommy cleaned my bedroom this morning, and she vacuumed under the bed and everything. She didn't see my dolly."

"Let's ask Craig maybe he has seen her." Mary suggested trying to make sure that Kade was indeed telling the truth.

"Family meeting in the family room in five minutes," Dorothy said as she texted her son in law who was out in his studio and used the house intercom to notify all the Evans family inside the house.

"We have an APB out on Shelly's Baby Alive. Have any of you seen her dolly?" Mary asked as soon as the family was gathered.

After everybody said they hadn't. Mary explained the situation that had her call the meeting. Mimi stood by her claims of only having seen it last in Kade's possession while Kade reiterated that he hadn't seen the doll since he last returned it to Shelly.

"Alright, we will all look for the doll. Shelly where were you when you last remembered having the doll?" Sam asked.

"The last time I had her was when we were eating dinner and watching a movie down here in the family room. I fell asleep and you took me upstairs to bed daddy that was two days ago."

"I remember that night we were watching _Boss Baby_ on Netflix, and you went to sleep pretty early. I remember taking you and you only upstairs. I don't remember bringing the doll with me because I wanted to come back to watch the end of the movie."

"Has anyone else seen the doll since that night?" Mary asked knowing that she had just arrived yesterday and wouldn't have been there to know what happened afterwards.

After everybody responded in the negative, Mercedes finally spoke up. "Well, I have cleaned the family room from top to bottom, and I can guarantee that there is no doll hiding under the sofa or in the cushions."

"Do we have the video feed from Nest from that night?" Craig asked thinking that they could find out what had happened. He knew with a certainty that Kade hadn't returned to their room with that doll. The two had went to their room and played a game on their X-box after the movie before showering and going to sleep.

"That's a good idea Craig." Sam said as he got his phone out and pulled up footage from that night. He fast forwarded until every member of the family had left and dolly was still lying on the sofa where Shelly had left her.

"Sam keep playing it from there. Surely, the doll didn't grow feet and walk out of the house." Mercedes said when Sam had paused the footage.

"Dolly didn't need feet when Kade obviously came downstairs the next day and got rid of her." Shelly said still looking at her brother with anger.

"Stop being a poopy head Shelly. I didn't willingly touch that demonic doll baby again. When I said I hated the bride of Chucky I meant it. I wouldn't dirty my hands by touching that evil doll."

"Kade and Shelly that is enough. If you two can't get along I will make you two share a room until you can come to appreciate each other. We don't call each other names in this household." Sam said ready to put an end to the bickering before it got out of control.

"Mom calls grandma and Blaine and even you, names, when she thinks nobody hears her." Kade begins and is interrupted by Mercedes.

"That is because I am hormonal and pregnant, and even though I have been very rude, I have apologized each time I said something that hurt somebody else's feelings."

"Did you apologize to Granny and Blaine when you called them suckers for believing that they were the reason behind your false high blood pressure reading?" Mimi asked looking at her mother accusingly.

"Oh, heck no. Mercedes how could you make me feel guilty for endangering you and those babies. I can see how appreciated I am here. Don't worry, I may be a sucker but at least I won't be the one with the last laugh when you go into labor early and have to push out two babies which according to their sonograms will have extremely large heads."

"Calm down Mama J." Sam says seeing how all of this was spiraling out of control quickly.

"Everybody needs to calm down and mom, Sam, and granny you two need to discuss that later. We need to figure out what Kade did to Shelly's doll." Mimi said again in an abrasive voice.

"My brother did not do anything to that doll. He has a tell when he lies. His voice goes all high and he refuses to look at people in the eyes when he is talking." Craig said throwing daggers at Mimi.

"I knew you would take his side. Okay Kade for once and for all did you take Shelly's doll?" Mimi asked looking at both brothers with suspicion in her eyes.

"I did not take Shelly's doll. I am not lying. Can we not watch the video to see who moved it because I promised it was not me?" Kade asked with tears in his eyes while looking Mimi in the eye without blinking.

"That's enough Mimi. You have been causing too much drama which is totally unlike you. Kade is right. Sam play some more of the video." Mercedes said looking at her daughter and wondering what had gotten into her and knowing she would have to speak with her later.

The family watched the feed and waited until what seemed like forever when they noticed that Blaine had entered the family room and began cleaning the windows the next day something that Mercedes couldn't reach and opened the door to wash the outside while leaving the door open. While the door was ajar, Wolverine came in and saw the doll and grabbed at it in his huge jaw and walked outside with dolly.

"Wolverine is the culprit. We seemed to have forgotten to invite all members of this crazy family to the meeting or this could have been remedied immediately. Blaine saw that Wolverine had the doll and brought it back in and put it in the washing machine knowing Shelly's allergy and had left her to dry in the wash room. Since Blaine had left on vacation when Mary decided to stay until the babies are born, nobody knew he had done this." Mercedes said while watching the video feed and having Sam change rooms to see what Blaine did with the doll once rescuing it from Wolverine.

"Shelly, you and Mimi owe both Craig and Kade an apology." Dorothy Jones said looking at her granddaughters with disappointment in her eyes.

The girls apologized to their brothers, and Mercedes made them all hug it out before letting all of them minus Mimi return to what they were doing before the meeting.

"Mimi what has gotten into you? You are normally the most logical thinker who always thinks before she speaks. What has happened to make you do a complete character change?" Mercedes asked her daughter who seemed to relish in being petty something that her daughter had never done in the past.

"Just because I tell Gran on you, you think I have now become petty, Mother." Mimi responded refusing to look her parents or grandmothers in the eyes.

"That is not what I am talking about and you know it young lady. You were quick to tell Shelly that Kade had hidden her doll, and then when Kade says he didn't do it, you didn't believe him. You got an us against them attitude pretty quickly, and also when the two of them were being corrected for name calling, you went out of your way to reveal something that you overheard me say about your Gran and Blaine relishing in getting one over me. What is your problem young lady?"

"You want to know what my problem is. It is you. You are up and doing way too much, and I worry about you losing you like I lost my dad! I constantly worry about the risks that are involved in childbirth since you told me you were pregnant, and then when the doctor orders bedrest and you have Gran and Blaine here to make sure you take it easy, you don't. It's like you have some kind of death wish!" Mimi screamed out her frustrations finally revealing the stress that her mom's pregnancy had on her and why she was acting out of character. She was mad her at mom for risking her life and upset with the possibility of losing her mother. Tears flew down her normally stoic face.

Mercedes was just about to threaten to spank her oldest child something she had never been tempted to do in her life when she listened to all her daughter was saying and instead of anger guilt began to take root in her heart and instead of hitting her daughter, she began to hug and rock her to her chest which was hard with her belly in the way.

"Mimi that is not all is it. Let it all out. I don't ever want you to feel that you have to bottle up your feelings and can't express things to your mother and I." Sam said as he gently rubbed his fingers through his daughter's hair before patting her on gently on the back.

"Mom, will you please get the Kleenex." Mercedes said as she could feel her daughter's tear began to soak through her maternity dress. After getting the tissue and hearing Mimi blow her nose. Mercedes prompted Mimi to unburden her heart.

What Mercedes heard next made her want to curl in a ball and cry. Mimi had been waking up from night terrors every night since Mercedes had returned from the babymoon and began to be more active around the house. She would shadow her mother during the Christmas break and that is when she heard how her mother had tricked Blaine and her grandmother. She wasn't getting enough sleep and her lack of sleep and worry had resulted in her actions of that afternoon. She was worried sick about her mother and had feared the worst since her mother was ordered to be on bedrest by the doctor.

"Baby, why didn't you come to any of us about this. You have known Blaine forever, and I always thought we communicated well as a family. I just don't understand why you tried to go through this alone." Mercedes asked with tears falling down her face.

"Because I didn't want to stress you out. I didn't want to make your blood pressure increase by having you worry about me. I knew if I told anyone, they would tell you, and I didn't want to be the reason that you could possibly die."

"I understand that honey, but you are not even ten years old, and you are carrying around the weight that I and your father as adults are supposed to alleviate for you. Your intentions were good, but your worry and night terrors are serious, and if I knew you were feeling and experiencing all of this, I would have scheduled you an appointment with our family therapist."

"You see how much therapy has helped me and Craig. You could have had your own time and maybe expressed everything you were too afraid to tell us. Asking for help is not a sign of weakness, honey. Asking for help is a true sign of strength." Sam added.

"I know intellectually that you are right, but my fear exceeded my common sense. I am sorry mom and dad for not telling you what was going on, and I am truly sorry for all of my actions this afternoon. I just felt like I was going to cause problems for you, and I always want to be your drama free perfect child, I see now that I am probably causing you more stress by not just admitting to you everything earlier on."

"That is right sweetheart. But let me tell you something that your grandmothers will agree on. No matter what you think what has hurt me the most is knowing that you were and are too afraid to communicate your worries with me. The doctors can treat high blood pressure, but no doctor can cure me from feeling like a failure of a mom who doesn't see that her child is struggling. Promise me that you will always talk to an adult when you are feeling like this especially when you feel like I am not strong enough to hear it. I don't care if it is your teacher or counselor at school or someone in your youth group at church. Promise me that you won't try to handle things on your own."

"I promise mommy. I am so sorry for not telling you about the nightmares and the research driving me crazy and being upset with you. Please forgive me."

"If you will forgive me for being so focused on stupid things like getting our home ready for the babies and not paying attention to my oldest girl who desperately needed her mother's attention."

"Mom, stop feeling guilty. I know how to act like I am normal, and when I finally acted out today, you noticed that I wasn't, so you are paying attention. I love you so much mom, and I know that doesn't excuse my behavior today, but I just wanted you to know that it stems from the fear I have of losing you."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I would like you to attend my next doctor's appointment with me and you can drill my doctor and you can ask him all the questions you need to help your understand that I would never put myself or your siblings' lives at risk. You are all way too important to me. Remember we talk in this household no matter the hurt, shame, or fear, we communicate with each other."

"I know mom. Thanks for being so understanding." Mimi said as she stayed in her mother's arms feeling at peace for the first time in almost a month.

"I want you to go upstairs and began to journal and write down everything. And I want you to take that journal with you to your first solo visit with the family therapist next week. I am going to set up an appointment for you. Your journal will be your punishment. You are not to read for pleasure nor watch movies during your free time. I want you to write everything out. Your anger, fear, doubts, everything you have been uncomfortable with verbalizing."

"Okay, mom I will." Mimi said as she hugged her mother one last time before hugging Sam and her grandparents and heading to her room.

"You see what not being transparent with your mother gets you, Mercedes Jones Evans. You reap what you sow with your own daughter. Instead of coming to me and being honest with your feelings, you flat out lie and tell me that I am causing your high pressure, and Blaine and I stop hovering, and your daughter does the same thing to you that you do to me and not communicate."

"You are right mommy. I should have been transparent with you and Blaine and told you how suffocating I felt you were both being and how that my husband and I hadn't even felt married since you both overwhelmed me with your version of tender loving care. I shouldn't have lied to you, and I am sorry, and believe me if my little girl hadn't broken my heart so thoroughly right now, I wouldn't even know how hurt you are by my actions." Mercedes said while the tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, baby, stop I didn't want to make you cry. I accept your apology."

"Listen to me, Mercedes. No parent is perfect and there are a lot of things you should feel guilty about, but what Mimi is going through is something that you couldn't have avoided no matter how hard you try. She was keeping all of this hidden, and you as a good mother kept her back and talked to her, and she finally was able to relieve herself of the burden she has been carrying. And your responses were perfect. You listened to her, and you are going to make sure my granddaughter gets the help she needs like you made sure my grandson got the help he needed. There is no such thing as a perfect child or perfect parent. We will make mistakes as parents, and your children will make mistakes, too. It is how we respond to the mistakes is what separates good parents from bad parents. And your responses are always on point, so you are a good mother. And even though your mother is smothering you right now, you learned everything you know from your own mother. You just have to put yourselves in each others' shoes, and then you will see that it is love that motivated your mother and Blaine in smothering you, love that motivated Mimi from fearing losing you and fearing to tell you. We all love each other and that is most important. So, stop feeling guilty and let's all hug it out." Mary said as she embraces Mercedes and Dorothy in a group hug that is made even bigger when Sam joined in on it.

* * *

Two Days Later

The New Year's Eve/Gender Reveal Party was a success. All of the guests wore an article of clothing that was pink or blue to show which way they were leaning. After the meal, Dorothy gathered everyone around and they began to play the Old Wives' Tale Gender Game. After falling out laughing on things that were asked and answered, the tallies were all made and only three people guessed the genders correctly. Mimi said she hedged her bets picking both genders because she knew she that increased her likelihood of winning. Mercedes said that she used the same logic to come up with her guess, and finally Stevie guessed a boy and girl correctly because he figured that Mercedes' intuition would be right, so he just waited to see what she had guessed.

Although Shelly was happy that one of the babies was going to be a girl, she was disappointed that one of the babies was going to be an icky boy. And Kade had a similar reaction for the opposite reason. Craig just knew karma was against him and decided with Mercedes' father, Stacy, and Jane that Mercedes were carrying girls since she already had two girls from her first pregnancies. Everybody else including Sam figured she was carrying boys based on the answers from the game, and Sam's propensity for fathering sons.

After the party, everybody helped to clean up as the younger crew got ready to leave for the city and enjoy the night ringing in the New Year leaving the children, Mercedes and Sam, and the grandparents in the house.

"So, we are having a little brother and little sister. I guess that will keep things even around here." Craig said as he looked at his mother's belly in awe.

"Yes, I am kind of glad that it is one of each. I am sure they will be a handful if they take after any of us." Mimi added.

"Hey little sister and little brother. It is Shelly your big sister speaking. I can't wait until you both are born. I have learned how to be the best big sister from our older brothers and sister. I am going to make sure that you both are as happy as I am."

"Yes, Shelly is right. I am going to be your older brother Kade, and I will teach you both how to draw and how to play video games. Just know that you two are loved, and I can't wait to see you face to face.

"Out of the mouth of babes." Sam said looking down at his baby girl.

"It's good to know that the apples don't fall far from the tree. They talk to my belly just like you do, Sam my love." Mercedes grinned while feeling Baby A kick as to co-sign Mercedes' statement.

The family spent the rest of the night together discussing resolutions and promising to do whatever it took to make sure that the last hours of the old year would be as enjoyable as the New Year that was about to unfold.

 **A/N: The chapter was supposed to be focus on Mimi and her nightmares and terrors waking up Shelly and waking up Mercedes and the drama that deals with the pain of the loss of a loved one and the fear of losing another person. Writing this part of the story earlier this year caused me a lot of pain and created a writer's block that I couldn't write at all. However, even though I wasn't able to express everything the way I initially saw the story going, I was able to show what has been going on in a younger Evans that wasn't Craig and how the family is dealing with everything. Glad to get that beast of a burden out of my fingertips and I can know focus on fluff in the New Year because Kitty is gone and Mercedes hormonal outbursts are gone and all that is left is how the two little boss babies are going to take over the next chapter.**


	12. Epilogue One

**A/N: This isn't really an epilogue but just a summary and a prelude to many more chapters that will really happen in the future. I have no more muse right now to continue this work, but I am sure there will be times in the future that something will spark my creativity and I will be ready to revisit it. Thanks to all of you who have followed, reviewed, and read this story. As the work began with Mimi's POV, I thought it would be fitting to temporarily end it there for now. During the Spring I should be back with whatever I write in the future for this tale, so don't be dismayed if it's a long hiatus for me. Thanks again for your support. Most of this little epilogue is a response to the wonderful whoknowstv review. It gave me the spark to write which I needed, so thanks to her this little eppy exists.**

 **Epilogue One**

Dear Journal,

Can you believe that I am eleven years old? The first time I addressed you, I was ten and my mom had married my teacher Mr. Evans. Since then a lot has happened.

My mom had not one but two babies that I got to help name. My parents knew of my love of anagrams and gave me first choice at their first names. I chose the names Aidan and Nadia. When I looked up their meanings, I knew that these would be perfect names for my youngest siblings. Aidan means little fire and he has a fiery personality just like our mom. And Nadia means hope. Something our family and the world needed at the time of their birth. Their full legal names are Nadia Love-Paz Evans and Aidan Luke-Pax Evans. My mom had the scheduled C-section on their birthdays because she started to follow her bed rest and allowed both my grandmothers to take care of the house and hire professional cleaners to get the home ready for the newest members of our family.

Also, before my little brother and sister entered the world, my mom let me go to doctor visits, and her doctor explained to me everything and even though I still knew that there were risks, I felt confident in knowing that my mom had one of the best doctors in the United States, and with my therapy sessions, I was able to talk through my problems. I had a lot of issues that were buried down deep inside. The first being how my mom never talked to me about my dad Mike's side of my family. It really hurt me to find out that he didn't have a relationship with his father after being disowned for deciding to pursue a career in dance in theater and not in medicine. And how his mother disowned him when he married my mom because she was black and not Asian. Dealing with this knowledge hurt but it helped me to understand why I didn't have a relationship with the Changs, and why my dad had wanted to legally change his last name to Jones because of how my mom's side of the family fully accepted him and his family didn't. My mom convinced him to settle for hyphenating our names, because in the industry, Mike Chang was a well respected name. After my father's death, my grandmother had reached out to the Changs, but the family wanted nothing to do with his funeral neither did they acknowledge my mom as their daughter in law nor my sister and I as their grandchildren.

Dealing with this abandonment in therapy with my mom and my sister in family therapy was something that I didn't know I needed until it happened. This also drew me closer to Kade and Craig who had the same issues with their birth mother. Craig and I grew closer together because Shelly and Kade really didn't react the way that we as their older siblings did. Craig and I truly became brother and sister because I could come to him and talk to him about things that in the past that I kept bottled in. All of my concerns or just issues that I didn't feel comfortable talking to our parents about, I could come to Craig and he just listened, and that is what I needed the most. When he found out about my night terrors, he set up a tent in Shelly's and my bedroom with an air mattress and two sleeping bags for him and Kade. He would wake me up whenever I would cry out in my sleep and comfort me or go and get our parents if I was too distraught. He really was a good big brother even though sometimes he did get on my last nerve around my time of the month.

Yep, my period soon came on after all of my emotional outbursts which wasn't surprising to any of the females in my family. My newfound attitude was a monthly occurrence that everybody in the family got used to and would just side eye me with that it just her time of the month look. My mom is the only person who I could really talk to about this, and she was real cool and thankfully the sanest person in our family again after giving birth and going through therapy. She was the one person in our family who needed therapy the most. She should have gone right after my dad died, because she had issues, too. We all went to family therapy later back then, but she never went to individual therapy. I know a lot of people look down on people who go to therapy but they don't know what they are missing. Mental and emotional health are just as important as physical health and going to therapy helped our family understand that although we knew how to say the right things our actions and words were not a true reflection of what was going on in our lives.

Furthermore, even though we went to therapy, we were not the happily ever after family of fairy tales and sitcoms. We still had drama, and the most dramatic was Shelly. The biggest change in our family dynamic was Shelly. At first she was excited about the babies coming home, but as soon as she saw the attention that she was used to getting going to the babies, she began to act out. My grandmothers were not having any of this, and this problem was nipped in immediately in the bud according to my mother. My mother knew how to make all of us feel special, and she never neglected any of us. And our dad who was initially consumed with the twins, but after changing the hundredth dirty diaper was over his hyper focus on the youngest members of our family and was equally attentive to us all. Blaine who helped my mom with the twins during the day was given help with hiring of a house cleaner who would come twice a week as soon as our grandmothers were able to separate themselves from the babies.

Life at our home is very hectic with teething babies and a hormonal teenager and pre-teens, but we all have learned to work as the Evans Eight as a team to make sure that we were able to meet the demands that living in a huge and active household required once the grandparents had left. My mom has decided to retire from the industry, and my dad had resigned from the school working on his art at his home studio that was originally going to be dad's, Mike dance studio.

In order to keep my daddy Mike's memory active in our lives, my sister and I are continuing to take dance lessons. I am even a part of dance team that Shelly is also a part of, and we go to competitions that I have won a few of. I have just started ballet, and ballet is no joke and I have the ugly dancing feet to prove it. My dad Sam even used his art skills to edit film and film me with a green screen dancing with my dad for part of my 11th birthday present, and this was the best present ever. He said he got the idea from Nat King Cole's and Natalie Cole's duet of _Unforgettable_.

Well, that is enough catching you all up with what is going on with the Evans' Eight for now. Writing about that video causes me to tear up because I am fortunate to have two awesome dads and that is like the best thing to ever happen to me as of now. I will come back periodically with milestones like the twins' first birthday, my first date, and other journal worthy events now that I am no longer being required to daily keep this journal for therapy purposes only.


End file.
